


Shrouded Heart

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Love Island (Video Game), Love Island - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Going to Hell, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: Rian had a plan when she entered the villa. Will she be able to follow through or will her plan get ruined by falling for one of the Islanders.
Relationships: Iona/camilo, elladine/nicky, harry/viv, mc/ camilo, mc/Rafi, mc/bill, mc/seb, mc/tai, seb/aj
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chain Reactions





	1. Meeting

The doorbell rang, and Rian looked up from the book she was reading. "It's probably the supplies I ordered." She muttered as she closed the book, setting it on a nearby table. Opening the door, her mouth dropped in surprise at who was on the other side. Seb and Rafi stood waiting impatiently. Rian's face contorted from shock to anger as she looked from Rafi to Seb. She stepped back and started to shut the door. Rafi stopped her in one swift movement. "I need to know why Rian." 

  
7 Months Before...

Rian stepped out of the jeep. The Spanish sunshine was hot on her shoulders as her heels crunched on the gravel. She wondered if she was the first one here, but as she reached to grab the door handle, it swung open. 

A girl stood behind the door and almost yelled in excitement. "Hey, you made it! I'm Elladine."

"I'm Rian. It's nice to meet you too." Rian said, smiling. "Are we the only two?"

  
Elladine grinned, "Nope, there is one more she's in the bedroom. We've been chatting. Come on, I'll introduce you." They walk to the bedroom where another girl is waiting. She stared unapologetically at Rian for a minute. 

"Are you the new arrival?" She asked before answering her own question. "Man, I knew everyone was going to be gorgeous, but I wasn't prepared..."

"Stop staring and introduce yourself," Elladine teased.

Rian couldn't help but blush under the girl's scrutiny. "Sorry, sorry! My name is AJ. It's nice to meet you."

"Where are you from, and what do you do?" Rian asked. She knew the best way to get the attention off herself was to get others talking about themselves. She didn't mind the way AJ looked at her, but it was a bit embarrassing. 

  
"I'm from Cardiff, and I'm a glassblower," Elladine answered, smiling.

  
"I bet you've heard all the blowing jokes." AJ giggled.

Elladine rolled her eyes. "And then some."

"I'm from Bath, and I'm a professional hockey player." AJ said, "and before you ask, I can handle a stick."

  
Elladine chuckled guiltily. "How did you know?" Rian smiled in amusement. "So what about you, Rian? Where are you from, and what do you do?"

  
"I'm from London. I'm a research scientist." Rian replied. 

"Wow! That's not exactly fair," AJ pouted playfully. "You got beauty and brains."

A beeping noise broke the brief silence. "What was that?" Rian asked.

"It sounded like a text message," Elladine answered. All three girls grabbed their phones. 

  
"It's me," AJ smiled. "Hey, guys. I got a text!" 

  
"Well, hurry, read it!" Elladine said.

"Girls, It's time to meet the boys. AJ, please make your way to the lawn and choose a boy to couple up with. Elladine and Rian, Stand by in the bedroom, you'll be up next! #girlmeetsboy #getthepartystarted."

"What? But the other girls aren't here yet?" AJ said her forehead furrowed in confusion. 

"I guess they'll be coming later?" Elladine offered, just as perplexed.

"I'd better go then," AJ said, "I'll see you guys out there."

"Good luck," Elladine said as AJ raced out of the room. Elladine turned to look at Rian. "She has got a lot of energy. But I bet you can't help but be excited to pick first."

"I wonder what the boys will be like?" Rian mused.

"I want someone who's been around the block a bit, you know? Someone who knows what he's about and takes it seriously." Elladine said, "What about you? What's your type?"

Rian shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I haven't dated in ages."

"Well, I guess this is a good place to start as any," She grinned, "I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Either way, I'll have a good time," Rian said, returning Elladine's smile.

  
Elladine's phone pinged. "Text! I think that means it's my turn." She shifted to give Rian a quick hug before heading to the door.

Rian walked into the bathroom to check her makeup. Her reflection stared back at her. It didn't really matter what the boys or girls were like. She had a job to do, and that was to win.

  
Her phone pinged, and she glanced at it before touching up her lipstick. Turning on her heel, she took a deep breath and headed out to the lawn. Elladine and AJ were off to the side, having already paired up with their boys. Elladine shot Rian an encouraging smile as AJ gave her a thumbs up. Rian looked over at the three boys who were left. Which one should she couple up with? 

  
Not that it really mattered this early in the game. No one ever stayed with the first coupling, anyway. Drama always happened. They split people... it was the way of Love Island. 

  
The first boy stepped forward with a cheeky smile. "Alright, Beautiful? I'm Bill." 

"Where are you from, and what do you do?" Rian asked, studying him.

  
Bill blushed slightly under her serious scrutiny. "I'm from Surrey, and I'm a roofer. I'm just gonna come out and say that you like a bit of me."

  
Rian nodded without another word, glancing at the next boy. He stepped forward. "Hola chica. Welcome to the Villa. Amazing, isn't it?" 

"Is it, though?" Rian asked rhetorically, "The same question for you, where are you from, and what do you do?"

  
"Sorry, that was cheesy. It's just, I think me and Bill had the same reaction... So I was trying to fancy it up a bit. The name is Camilo. I'm from Romford and run my family's shop there." He said. 

  
The third boy stepped forward nervously but gave Rian a smile. "Hey, I'm Harry." His demeanor becomes a bit more confident as he continues. "I guess I won't make you ask a third time. I'm a business student from York. For what it's worth, I'm just as gob-smacked as these other two. But I won't try to sway you. You've got to listen to your gut or your heart. Or like whatever part of your body to you trust to make these decisions."

The corners of Rian's mouth quirked slightly, but she schooled herself. She'd decided. "The boy I want to couple up with is Camilo." 

"Nice," Camilo walked over to Rian. Rian knew what the viewers expected, so she stood on tiptoe and gently placing a hand on his chest as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. They joined hands and went to wait with the others. 

Elladine smiled. "You really bagged yourself a hottie there."

"You didn't do so bad yourself," Rian smirked. Looking at the guy standing beside Elladine.

  
"Oh, sorry," He stepped forward. "Name's Nicky. Nice to meet you."

  
"I've got a good feeling about this one," Elladine said.

"Um yea, me too," AJ said, gesturing to the boy beside her.

  
"Alright? My name's Seb." 

"Pleasure to meet you, Seb," Rian said, giving him a nod. 

  
"We're still waiting on two more girls, right?" Nicky asked. 

"I hope so for their sake," Elladine said, nodding toward Bill and Harry. 

"We're not a complete villa till everyone is here," AJ stated. 

  
"It was obvious they both wanted to get picked by Rian," Elladine said with a giggle. 

  
"Hell, I wanted to get picked by Rian." AJ teased. Rian blushed. It wasn't as though she didn't know she was pretty. In fact, sometimes, it opened doors for her within the science community because it disarmed people. But to hear them talk so candidly about it was a little embarrassing. 

  
"Maybe their perfect soul-mates will walk out here any second," Rian said quietly, trying to shift the attention for a bit. 

  
"Let's not kid ourselves. That kind of thing never happens." Seb said.

"Alright, but this isn't a normal situation, is it?" Nicky replied. "This is Love Island, after all, the place where dreams can come true."

  
"Wow, corny much?" Seb muttered. 

"I would be impressed if they could make my dreams come true," Rian deadpanned. "I don't think they could fit a T-Rex in here." 

Surprised, the others laugh, even the boys still waiting for their couples. As they fall silent, a new girl emerges from the Villa. She immediately introduces herself. "I'm Miki." She turned to the two boys' left. "What's your name, honey?" she asked Bill.

  
"Bill."   
"OK then," Miki smiled, "I guess opposites attract. I pick you, Bill."

  
As they stood with the others, the last girl came out. "Hello, darlings. I'm Genevieve, but you can call me Viv. She looks over at Harry and smiles. Harry walked over to Viv, and she gave him a hug.

The group moves over to the daybeds to chat. They spend some time getting to know each other until someone's phone pings. "Oh, my days!" Viv jumped in surprise, "I've got a text."

  
"Islanders, it's time to get to know each other a little better. Please make your way to the challenge platform and get ready to unpack some secrets about your fellow Islanders!  
#excessbaggage #gettingtoknowyou"

"But isn't that what we were just doing?" Seb complained. "It's more comfortable here. I could even take a nap."

Rian gave him an amused smile. 

"I hate to sound like a stuck record, mate, but it's Love Island," Nicky said. "You have seen the show before, right? You didn't just get off at the wrong bus stop and end up here by mistake? Because if that's what happened, the sooner you admit it, the less awkward it's gonna be."

  
Rian could hear the others giggling behind her.

"Aw, stop teasing him. He just needs a bit of time to get used to it, that's all." Elladine said, stepping to Seb's rescue.

  
"The challenges are just a bit of fun! It'll help us get closer as a group." Camilo added. 

"Or we'll just find out everyone's saucy secrets," Bill said.

  
"Camilo is right. This sounds like a great way to get to know each other and a right laugh." Rian said.

The others head toward the platform, but Camilo stays back. "Hey Rian, Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just want to thank you for choosing me. You really made my day. You are blatantly the best-looking girl here, and I'm no expert, but probably the best dressed too."

  
He was laying it on pretty thick, probably hoping to finesse a snog from her, and she wouldn't disappoint. "Flattery will get you everywhere," Rian said, batting her lashes and tilting her face toward his. 

  
Camilo's eyes dilated as his gaze flitted down to her lips and back up to her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Rian answered his question with a question." I'm still here, aren't I? 

He bites his lip. "I can't argue with that." He placed his hands on her waist, drawing her closer as his lips met hers. Her hands went around his neck as she traced circles over his shoulders, giving him goosebumps. Finally, they both broke away. 

"Blimey!" He pulled back. "I wasn't expecting that."

Rian gave him a curious look. "Did you like it?"

"Like it? Like it? Rian, I loved it." He said. "In fact, I want to do it again. Like right now."

"All in good time, big boy." Rian teased. "We have the challenge to go do."

  
"I'm actually more excited to get to know you now. You're rather quiet with the crowd but get you alone, and you're a firecracker." He admitted as they started walking. "Not only are you beautiful, but we have a spark, and that is even more important."

  
"I'm looking forward to it too." She replied, giving him a beaming smile.


	2. Excess Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders play the game Excess Baggage. More than a few surprises are had.

Everyone was waiting at the platform when Camilo and Rian arrived. "There you are..." Elladine pointed at Rian's lips teasingly. "You've got a bit smudged on your cheek."  
  
Rian wiped it away, shrugging. "I knew I should have worn smudge-proof."  
  
Camilo chuckled, "cheeky."  
  
Everyone is standing around a carousel with suitcases on it. "Those spinning things make me dizzy," Bill complained.  
  
"I don't know I've always wanted to lie down on one and take a nap." Harry said, "By the time you get to your luggage, you're exhausted."  
  
This riveting conversation was quickly snuffed, thanks to Elladine's phone. "I've got a text!" She read before starting. "I've got the rules. We're starting first. In each suitcase, we'll find a secret clue about one guy... We have to kiss the guy we think the clue is about. Then the guy who matches the clue has to step forward, and we'll see if we snogged the right person."  
  
"So, do we actually have to kiss who we think the clue is about?" Miki asked. "Or can we just use this to kiss someone we think is hot?"  
  
AJ laughed, nudging Rian. "She is going to be a lot of fun."  
  
"I agree," Rian said, a faint smile flitting over her face.  
  
"You could," Viv replied, "But we wouldn't win the challenge then."  
  
"But we would get to kiss someone we want to. I'm just going to kiss who I think is the fittest." Miki said.  
  
"I don't care about winning or losing." Rian shrugged. "I'm more curious about the secrets."  
  
"You look like you might have a few of yourself," Seb noted.  
  
"Perhaps I do," Rian said, giving him a thoughtful look.  
  
"Right, let's get started," Elladine said, glaring at Miki. "Viv, can you do the honors?"  
  
Viv runs over to the suitcase and grabs one, throwing it open. "OK, the clue is... This boy once woke up spooning a badger." The boys look at each other, puzzled as the girls huddled together, except for Rian. She was studying the boys.  
The girls' voices had faded into the background as she watched the boys. Nicky was the only one not confused. Rian smiled as her attention was brought back to the girls. "I bet it was a prank by his mates," Miki said.  
  
"That's a terrible idea all around," Elladine said.  
  
"But which guy do you think it is?" AJ asked. "Rian, what do you think?"  
  
"It's Nicky," Rian answered, giving the nod to Elladine.  
  
"I'll do it," Elladine started walking over to Nicky. She kissed him on the lips, going in for a deep romantic smooch. She stepped back, smiling. "Now, will the person who was caught sleeping with badger please step forward?"  
  
Nicky stepped forward, giving Rian a curious look. "How did you know?"  
  
"Call it intuition. But more importantly, story please?" Rian said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Yea, I've got to hear this," Elladine said, giving Rian a grateful look.  
  
"Yea mate, how d'you end up with a badger?" Bill asked.  
  
"OK, so first off, it was a baby badger that got lost," Nicky explained. "It was a freezing night, so it must have somehow got into my flat and found something warm to cuddle up to... me."  
  
"What did you do?" AJ asked.  
  
"Handed it over to a local animal charity who would try to reunite it with its parents." He smiled at the memory. "The guy wouldn't let go of me."  
  
"Cute!" Camilo smiled.  
  
"Adorable," Viv said, "But moving on. Rian, go get that suitcase."  
  
Rian stepped over and grabbed one. Opening it, she found a label. "This boy got caught having sex at work." She chuckled, looking at the girls.  
  
"Woah!" AJ whistled.  
  
"Filthy," Miki said with a smirk.  
  
"I reckon that's something Seb would do," Elladine said.  
  
"Or maybe it's Camilo..." AJ offered.  
  
Rian looked over at the boys, and Camilo's gaze flitted away from hers. She leaned over to the girls. "I got this." Before they could answer, she walked over to Camilo. Reaching to run her hand up behind his neck and combing through his fade, she tugged him to her. His hands found her waist as her lips connected with his. A soft groan left him as he pulled her closer. Rian smiled against his lips before pulling away. Camilo leaned down to her ear and whispered. "We'll continue this later."  
  
"Perhaps," Rian replied quietly. She stepped back to the girls. "Now, which guy got caught having sex at work?"  
  
Camilo stepped forward sheepishly. "Spot on, Babe."  
  
Viv looked at him in surprise. "I can't believe you did that. Don't you work at your parents' shop or something?"  
  
"It was closed, OK?" Camilo said defensively, " And, like, I work at my parents' shop, so it's basically my second house. It would have been fine. But my dad still believes in getting milk in glass bottles, you know, to save the planet. And after closing up, this girl and I got down and dirty on these boxes... The heat of the moment like... But the next thing I know, a whole crate of these milk bottles has smashed, and there is milk everywhere."  
  
AJ grabbed Rian as she doubled over in laughter. The other islanders were chuckling as Rian tried very hard not to laugh. "Remind me never to buy anything from your shop, like, ever," Harry stated.  
  
The islanders laughed harder, and Rian couldn't help but join them. Miki finally wiped her eyes. "Moving swiftly on... I'll go next." Miki grabbed another suitcase and read out the clue. "This boy rescued a cat from a burning tree."  
  
"Wow, how many cats get stuck in burning trees?" AJ asked.  
  
The girls all turned to Rian. "What do you think?" Elladine asked.  
  
"It's Seb," Rian replied.  
  
"I got this." AJ walked over and kissed Seb while stroking his hair. "Meow."  
  
"How do you know?" Viv asked.  
  
"He's got cat hair on him," Rian answered. "I noticed it earlier."  
  
Seb grinned. "Yea, it's me. But it's not as strange as you think. I was out camping with my mates when a cat ran up the tree near our campfire. The wind picked up and caught the tree on fire, so I saved the cat."  
  
"That's so sweet!" AJ said.  
  
"Final clue, girls. Then it's the boys' turn to do the kissing." Viv said, gesturing to the carousel. "I think Rian should go pick another. She's been spot on for us."  
  
Rian walked over and picked up the last suitcase. "What the clue?" AJ asked.  
  
"This boy once flew a date to Rome," Rian said, scanning the boys thoughtfully. "That is both confident and romantic. Those virtues together... hot."  
  
"Wow, that is exciting!" Miki said.  
  
"It's Camilo," Rian said, walking toward him. "Come here, you." She gave him a quick kiss before whispering, "You melt."  
  
She stepped back over the girls' side, and Viv asked, "Will the helpless romantic step forward?" Camilo stepped forward.  
  
Viv's eyes widened. "It was Camilo. I must learn your secrets, Rian."  
  
"Rian obviously knows me very well already," Camilo said, giving her a gentle smile.  
  
"It's time for the boys to learn some secrets about the girls." Viv reminded them. "Everyone switch sides."  
  
The girls lined up. Seb ran up to the carousel that had been restocked and grabbed a suitcase. "OK, this girl once cooked breakfast in bed for a guy she had just met... and set his kitchen on fire."  
  
"Oh, wow!" Camilo shook his head, chuckling.  
  
"And didn't call him back." Seb finished.  
  
"I reckon that's Elladine," Seb said as he jogged over and kissed her cheek. "She seems like the fire starting type."  
  
Elladine gasped. "Would the fire-starter please step forward?" Viv announced.  
  
Elladine steps forward. "Fine, it was me. Yea, it was an accident, obviously. I was trying to make him a nice fry up. I knocked this kitchen roll off the top shelf, and it got caught in the toaster. No one was hurt, thankfully. But yeah, I never called him back. I was too embarrassed."  
  
Rian reached out to pat Elladine's arm. "I would have done the same. "  
  
Nicky reached to pluck a suitcase. "Let's see what we've got here. This girl hooked up with the chief bridesmaid at a cousin's wedding." The boys huddled together as the girls looked at each other.  
  
"I know it was you, AJ." Rian teased.  
  
"Shh, they might hear you," AJ said.  
  
"Please, we could be giving sun cream massages over here they wouldn't notice," Miki said.  
  
"Probably true, and now I want a sun cream massage," Viv said, sighing.  
  
"I've got a sneaky suspicion that I know who this clue is about," Nicky said as he walked over to AJ and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"How did you know?" AJ asked.  
  
"Just a feeling," Nicky said. "I have a knack for these things."  
  
"Surely, you can't tell someone's relationship history just from looking at them," Miki said dubiously.  
  
"You can tell a lot about a person through their appearance and mannerisms," Rian replied.  
  
"You'd be surprised." AJ winked at Rian, who winked back.  
  
"Wait, what was that?" Miki asked.  
  
"A code for girls who like girls," Rian explained. "It's like a secret handshake we have."  
  
"Hot..." Bill said.  
  
"I think one of the boys needs to grab a case." Viv reminded them.  
  
Camilo ran over and picked up a case. "This girl did a sexy birthday striptease for a guy... Only to be interrupted by his family, who had flown in to surprise him! I reckon this was Rian."  
  
He stepped over to her but hesitated. "Is it OK if I kiss you?"  
  
"Such a gentleman," Rian said, giving him a smile. "Of course." He gently cupped her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her bottom lip.  
  
"Would the girl please step forward," Viv said with a smirk. Rian didn't move, nor did the rest of the girls until finally, Viv stepped forward.  
  
"I got that so wrong," Camilo said, shaking his head.  
  
Harry walked over and took the next case. "This girl had a sexy adventure at a theme park!" He looked at the girls for a moment. "I reckon that was Miki." He walked over and bumped Miki's nose twice before giving her a quick kiss. "Did I get it right?" He asked.  
  
Rian stepped forward. "It was me."  
  
Harry looked at Rian in shock as he stepped back over to the boys' side. "You must tell us more about that later, hun," Miki smiled mischievously.  
  
"Yea, I need details." Camilo teased.  
  
"I've got an air of mystery to keep up, Babes. Maybe I'll reveal more another time." Rian said.  
  
Elladine coughs pointedly. "I'll go next." Camilo opening the next suitcase. "This has already kissed a boy since we got into the villa."  
  
"We all have by the end of the challenge, though." Viv pointed out.  
  
Camilo turns the piece of paper over. "Before the challenge started."  
  
Everyone laughed, looking around to see who. "OK, I have no idea who that was," Miki said.  
  
Elladine smirked as she glanced over at Rian, who had a surprisingly good poker face. Camilo grinned. "I think I know exactly who it was. " He walked over to Rian. "Fancy round two?" Rian looked up at him with a huff of amusement. "Go on then."  
  
He leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss.  
  
"Rian is getting all the action today," Miki said  
  
Viv smirked. "The answer was..." Rian stepped forward. "Rian."  
  
"You two are so cute!" Elladine gushed.  
  
"One more." Camilo walked over to the carousel and picked it up. "This girl has been proposed to six times, and she's never said yes."  
  
The rest of the girls look at each other in confusion as the boys huddle to confer. But Rian's attention was on the carousel, where an enormous bag came around. "Hey, guys, that weren't there before." Everyone looks at the bag, and it moves. A phone pinged. Camilo glanced at his phone. "I need to open it."  
  
He opens the bag, and a beautiful woman steps out. "Thanks, it was getting a bit stuffy in there. I'm Iona."  
  
"You weren't in there for long, were you?" Elladine asked worriedly, giving her a hug.  
  
"Welcome to the Villa," Viv said, hugging her.  
  
Rian walked over to welcome the newcomer as well. This was the first of many possible obstacles that would be thrown at her. She didn't mind. It was all in knowing how to play the game. "Aw, you girls are so sweet." Iona gushed. "And you are more stunning in person," Iona said, turning to study Rian.  
  
"The boys still need to figure out who was proposed to 6 times." Viv reminded them.  
  
"Oh right," Camilo, "I guess we know who it is now." He stepped forward to kiss Iona tentatively on the lips. Before walking back over to the boys.  
  
Seb nudged Camilo. "So how was it, mate?"  
  
"Probably the third best kiss I had today," Camilo replied, glancing at Rian.  
  
"So was he right," Elladine asked.  
  
"Yea, it's true," Iona admitted. "I can't help it. People just want to marry me." She jumped. "Oh, I got a text! That was quick." The Islanders gathered around as she read. "Islanders, that's the end of the challenge. Hopefully, you've all learned a bit more about your fellow islanders. Now all the dirt is dished, and it's time for Iona to go and to know you all."


	3. A Day in the Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Iona had joined the Islanders, the drama is around the corner.

The islanders settled on the daybeds. As they chatted, Rian was quietly wondering if she should have a girl to girl chat with Iona. She seemed the type to speak her mind, and she had glanced Camilo's way more than once. "Hey, Iona, you want to have a bit of a chat?"

Iona smiled. "Yea, I'd like that. Terrace? I've been dying to see it."

"Sure." Rian smiled at her as they hooked arms, made their way to the roof, and settled in on a bench.

Iona turned her. "Thanks for this. I worried about coming in late because everyone else has had the chance to couple up and meet each other first."

"It's only been a few hours. Everyone seems pretty chill. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Rian comforted her.

"You're so right." She seemed to breathe easier. "I work on pylons, and they're proper high, and it can get windy. But coming in here was far scarier. Mate, it terrified me."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I think it'll be fun, you'll see."

"I'm actually glad that you wanted to talk to me because I wanted to talk with you about who I'm keen on."

"Camilo," Rian replied before giving her a chance to answer.

"Wait... how did you know?" Iona asked suspiciously.

Rian shrugged, "simple, really, you've been glancing at him more than any of the others. People think they're discreet, but they don't realize that a trained eye can spot it."

She smiled, "I knew there was a reason I liked you. You are fiendishly smart, who knows the trouble we could cause. That said, though, are you upset about it?"

Rian knew that although she genuinely liked Camilo, there was no room for feelings in what she was about to do, so she smiled at Iona. "I like Camilo, but it's only been a few hours."

"Yea, if I had to choose right now, I'd choose him, but I don't know if he feels the same way," Iona admitted. "But I wanted to be upfront about it. "

Rian nodded. "I appreciate that."

"Yea, we should probably get back to the others," Iona stood up, and Rian followed her.

By the way, things were going, she would be single soon. Iona would get the first pick, of course, and it would happen. The producers hastened things here but were predictable enough. Rian knew she needed to be prepared.

After a few hours of lounging around the daybeds and the pool, someone's phone pinged. Iona jumped up, "It's me. Iona, it's time for you to decide who to couple up with. All Islanders, please gather at the fire pit for the recoupling. #chooseyourmatch #dontlookback"

Iona looked over at Rian and smiled at her sympathetically. Camilo grabbed Rian's hand as they walk back to the Villa. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Beautiful." Rian smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking into the dressing room.

The girls chatted as they got ready, curious who Iona might choose, but Rian knew it was really her time to shine. After all, she was the one going to be single soon, so she needed to dress to impress. Walking to her closet cubby, she pulled out a flirty two-piece matching skirt and crop top. It had a Spanish feel to it with the rose design on it.

As she stepped away from the cubby. Elladine's eyes went wide. "Damn! Rian, you're a heart stealer in that!"

"That's the idea," Rian teased.

Viv turned to her. "Are you worried about tonight, babe?"

"Actually, I know she's going to pick Camilo," Rian stated.

"Wait, how do you know?" AJ asked.

"She told me." Rian's face was emotionless. "

"At least she was honest, I guess?" Elladine offered.

Rian shrugged.

Miki gave Rian a quick hug. "It will be alright. I guess we should get going."

Iona stood in front of the Islanders as they sat in their couples. Camilo reached for Rian's hand, and she wrapped her fingers around his. 

"Your hands are so soft." Rian looked up at him and smiled. "Yea, like warm bread or something. "She gave him a quizzical look. "I'm sorry my head is all over the place, ignore me." Rian chuckled inwardly and gave his hand a squeeze.

Iona cleared her throat. "I didn't how to feel on the way here. Obviously, I was excited, but I knew I'd be taking a guy away from another girl. I thought I'd be OK with that as you've only been together since this morning. But looking at you now, you already seem like such cute couples. At first glance, this boy seems like my type on paper. He's smart, funny, and just dreamy. And although I don't want to break a promising couple up so early on... I'm here to make a choice, so I choose Camilo."

The other breath sigh of relief, and then the sympathy comes. Elladine is first. "Oh, no! Poor Rian."

"Wow, that's brutal." Seb looked over at Rian worriedly.

"Yea," Nicky rubbed the back of his neck. "That's rough."

"I can't believe this. It blew me away when you picked me. It's like I won the jackpot. And now we're not a couple in less than a day." Rian squeezed his hand, giving him a faint smile. "But you don't seem that upset?" Camilo asked, looking at Rian curiously.

Rian sighed, "It's because she told me. I knew she was going to pick you."

Camilo pressed a kiss to Rian's forehead. "You are a class act." He stepped over to Iona, who was waiting.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rian's phone vibrated. "If she gets kicked off, I'm going to be so mad!" AJ said, pouting.

"Rian, Iona has taken your partner, leaving you single... so get ready to mingle. #getthatgrafton #thesinglelife"

"What does that mean?" AJ asked.

"It means she's safe!" Iona grinned.

"Phew! Not gonna lie, but that would have been proper cruel." Elladine said as the tension dropped from her shoulders.

"Oh single and ready to mingle, eh?" Miki teased.

"I don't know about you guys, but my butt has gone numb," Nicky said, standing up. The islanders leave the fire-pit and Rian alone with her thoughts. "Hey, Rian?"

Rian turned to see Iona had was walking toward her. "I'd like to clear the air. I just wanted to say that although we barely know each other. I appreciate the grace you've shown. At the end of the day, I had to pick someone. But that puts you in a powerful position you can graft on anyone you want. Even if it's Camilo. I have no right to complain. Early days and all that... Friends?"

"Hey, it's fine. It was a tough call." Rian gave her a smile.

"Thanks, babe," Iona's shoulder dropped in relief, "I was so worried. You are so understanding." She held her arm out to Rian. "Come on, let's find the others."

They walked over to the kitchen, where everyone was enjoying a few drinks. Nicky was behind the counter, acting as a bartender. "What can I get you, Rian?"

She could feel everyone's eyes on her wondering if she and Iona were alright. "Two tequila's neat."

"Wow, you really don't play around, do you?" Iona giggled.

"One's for you, silly," Rian explained. "But I can drink both if you don't like tequila." 

"Oh no, you offered," Iona said.

Nicky set down the shot glasses. This was perfect. The attention of the Islanders was precisely where it needed to be on Rian. She picked up one of the shot glasses as Iona took the other. Rian smiled, "A toast to Iona and me." They gently clinked the shot glasses, and Rian drank.

Iona hesitated a moment, but then quickly downed the shot. She grimaced, "it wasn't as bad as I thought, but ugh, not my drink."

"Nicky, may I have another, please?" Rian asked.

"Sure thing," Nicky said before pouring another and sliding it over to her.

Rian sat on a stool as she drank. The couples slowly filtered out of the kitchen, heading into the Villa. AJ had gone for a midnight swim, so Rian and Seb remained. Seb looked toward the pool as AJ ran around it and did another cannonball. "I bet that girl's never been tired in her life..."

"I get tired just watching her," Rian admitted.

"I'm useless without at least two coffees in the morning," Seb said, watching AJ. He glanced over at Rian, "So, how are you doing? Tonight must have been rough." He slid another shot towards her.

Rian gave him a friendly smile. She didn't get romantic vibes off Seb. "Pretty good, all things considered. After all, it's only the first day."

"Exactly! Your thinking smart there." Seb smiled, "but I bet you're smarter than any of us if the challenge was anything to go by. I'm sure you'll find the guy you want."

"How can you be so sure I don't just want the cash?" She teased.

Seb laughed. "Point taken. Then I guess they'd better watch out."

"You can graft on whoever you want now, and no one can say much about it." Seb said excitedly, "You can get to know everyone before the next recoupling. I'd say that's better than pairing with stranger straight away."

"Valid point," Rian said, smiling. That was already her plan.

"I bet you already thought of that." Seb blurted before he changed the subject. "Your family's probably at home watching this all unfold, right?"

Rian shook her head. "My parents are dead. It's just my younger brother and me. Theo and I are super close, and I'll probably embarrass him. But he should expect it by now."

"Oh, I see, at least you have each other," Seb said thoughtfully, looking at Rian.

Something dark and vulnerable ran across her features for a microsecond. "What about you, Seb? Afraid of embarrassing your parents?" Rian teased.

"Not exactly, I'm not sure they even realize I'm on the show." He replied.

"What do you mean? You didn't tell them?" Rian asked.

"No, but when I told my parents, I don't think they were listening. Or even if they were, they probably didn't get what I was talking about, and they aren't TV watchers." He explained. "We aren't close, and it seems we all prefer it that way."

"I could always use another brother," Rian offered.

"I've always wondered what that would be like. As an only child, I had no siblings." Seb grinned. "I like that idea. I can't wait for you to meet Doom."

"Your cat is named Doom?" She asked. Seb nodded." Is that the one you rescued from the tree?"

"Yea, how'd you know? He asked curiously.

"You seem the type." Rian giggled. "That's adorable. You have someone watching her while you are gone, don't you?"

"Oh, don't worry, I have one of my employees taking care of her." Seb said, "I am a little worried, though." He lowered his voice and looked around excitedly. "She's actually expecting kittens soon."

"Really?"

"Yea, so I'm a bit excited," Seb said with an almost childlike grin lighting up his face. "I can't wait to see them."

AJ stepped into the kitchen. "I think I'm ready to call it a night."


	4. Decompressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian gets ready for bed and gets a bit more than she expected.

They headed into the Villa to get ready for bed, but Rian knew that she had only a few options. There weren't enough beds. She could sleep in the lounge or out on the daybeds. The evening was pleasant enough, so she said goodnight to the others and raided the linens for extra pillows and blankets. She dropped linens on the floor in the bathroom as she washed up for the night.

AJ burst into the door. "Oh, hey, sorry."

"You need to brush, right?" Rian asked. AJ nodded. "Come on, then."

"Thanks." AJ shut the door behind her, and they brushed their teeth, sharing the sink. AJ set her toothbrush down, looking over at Rian. "Are you alright?"

Rian gave her a grateful look. "Yea, I'm good. Just going to have some fun with it." AJ peered closer at Rian's face. "Something wrong?"

"No, you are still stunning even without the makeup, but you have a stray eyelash." She said nervously.

Rian moved her head toward AJ. "Can you get it?"

AJ beamed, "sure." She gently picked up the eyelash between her fingers and blew it to the side. "I made a wish on that eyelash, by the way."

"What did you wish for?" Rian asked, knowing the answer.

Instead of answering, AJ gently pressed her lips to Rians'. Rian responded to her gentle touch, pulling AJ closer as AJ's hands wandered over her body. They pulled apart a few minutes later. "That was my wish."

"I thought as much," Rian replied quietly.

AJ smiled. "Such a silly tradition, I wonder how it got started. Now we all believe in the eyelash's power. Anyway, I hope I get to spend more time with you. "

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Hey, who is in there? " Seb called out. "There are half a dozen people who need to use the loo, some more than others."

AJ and Rian look at each other and giggled. "Oops. I guess we should go." AJ said sheepishly. Rian left the bathroom, taking her linens with her.

She took her time setting up her bed but was still feeling a bit antsy after such a strange day. She pulled out her audio player, hit a song, and danced. She took belly dance since her parents died. It was a great way to express herself and work off any excess energy. Partway through, she felt someone staring at her, but she ignored it until the song was finished.

"You can come out, I know you are there," Rian said as she found another song on the player.

"I came out to see how you were doing, but I didn't expect this," Camilo said. "It was actually damn sexy. I have to wonder what other secrets you are hiding. "

Rian chuckled, "I found dance to be therapeutic when my parents died. Whenever I'm feeling down or edgy, it helps." She sat down on the bed, and he sat beside her close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off him. "I think you probably had something on your mind, though. There's got to be a reason you would come to see me."

"I did... There is..." Camilo said regarding her. "But honestly, seeing you dance just makes me want to kiss you again."

Rian turned to face him. "What's stopping you?" Her words brushed his lips.

His quick intake of breath showed that her words affected him. It was a moment before he answered. "Nothing." He captured her lips forcefully as he pressed her down into the daybed. Rian let him plunder her mouth. His hard body pressed to her softer one as his hands wandered over her curves. He groaned, pressing his arousal into her before pulling away to lie beside her. "I want so much more."

Rian smiled at him as she gently combed through his hair. "I do too, but we have others to consider." It was far too early for her to show her hand yet. "And honestly, I think you should get to know Iona. She's a lovely girl."

"I know it's the early days, and I should keep my options open, but I really like you, Rian." Camilo wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "You're right. We should get to know others. Somehow I have the feeling if we go any further tonight, you'll disappear somehow."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood up. "I'm going back in. Sleep well, Rian."

"Good night, Camilo."


	5. Graft Girl, Graft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian needs to decide her next move or she may be kicked out of the Villa.

Rian woke up to find the islanders resting on the daybeds. She sat up, wondering what was going on. “Oh, hey, you’re awake.” Elladine smiled, “Now we can get up.”

“You were waiting for me?” Rian asked.

“Yea,” AJ giggled, sitting beside her. “We didn’t want you to wake up by yourself after yesterday.” The other islanders nodded.

“That’s really sweet,” Rian gave them a grateful smile. “What are we waiting for? Let’s get some breakfast.”

“Music to my ears,” Bill said.

Some islanders headed to the kitchen while others made their way to get dressed. When Rian got to the kitchen, she saw Bill, Seb, and Nicky in the kitchen. Seb was rooting through the fridge as Bill looked to be making a fry up. “Where’s the bacon?” Nicky asked.

Bill shrugged, “There is none.”

“Morning,” Rian said cheerfully.

“Hey Rian,” Seb greeted as he patted her back awkwardly.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Bill said, glancing over at her. “ Loving the outfit, Rian.”

“Thanks, Bill.” Rian smiled and looked over at the stove.

“I’m making a fry up. Would you like some?” Bill asked.

“Sounds lush,” Rian sat down at the table as Seb sat next to her.

“I think Bill likes you,” He mumbled.

“What makes you think that?” She whispered.

Seb turned to look at Bill, who was in a deep conversation with Nicky about what constituted a proper English fry-up. “He’s not making Miki breakfast this morning.”

Rian nodded, “ Point taken.”

Bill slid plates on the table for Nicky and Seb. “Bon happy, eat!”

“Um, mate, that’s not how it’s said,” Seb explained, “It’s bon appetite.”

Bill shrugged, “That’s what my mum used to say to me all the time. So bon happy eat.”

Seb rolled his eyes. “I think that’s sweet,” Rian said.

“Looks good, mate,” Nicky said, grabbing his plate. Elladine wanted some of those yogurt things.” He snagged a few from the fridge and walked out of the kitchen.

“Hey Rian, you want to head to the terrace for breakfast?” Bill asked.

“Sounds lovely,” Rian said.

“Allow me,” Bill picked up her plate and walked.

Seb smiled at Rian and mouthed, “I told you so.”

Rian and Bill quickly settled on the roof with their breakfast. “Let’s tuck in, yeah?”

“Bon Happy Eat!” Rian said, smiling at Bill.

“You get me,” Bill said happily. “Food is always about making people happy.” There is silence for a few moments as they both eat. “This is great.”

Rian nodded in agreement. Her mouth was full. “Oops,” Bills said, looking at her face. “You’ve got a little mayo on your face.”

Rian swallowed. “You want to get it for me.” He gently took a napkin and wiped the corner of her mouth.” There, perfect. There’s nothing better than a fry-up for breakfast. It’s my favorite kind of date. Especially if it’s the morning after the night before, this is kind of like a date, isn’t it?”

Rian looked up at him and smiled. “Sure, why not?”

“I wasn’t sure you would look at me like that. But it’s good to know.” Bill heaved a sigh of relief. He dipped the last of his sausage into ketchup. “Did you know, like two hundred years ago, they thought that ketchup was going to be a medicine?”

“That’s so cool, what else do you know?” Rian asked.

“Every banana you eat is a clone.” He answered. Rian raised her eyebrows. “Seriously, it is. We clone them now.”

Bill put his plate to the side as Rian finished the last of her breakfast. “Thanks for joining me on this fry-up date.” He ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I’ve been dying to get a moment alone with you.”

Rian smiled coyly. “So, what are you going to do with it?”

“I have a couple of ideas,” He replied, moving closer. “But right now, I can only think of one.” He leaned in and kissed her. Rian could feel his stubble against her skin. His hands were firm on her waist as he pulled her closer. He smiled against her mouth before pulling away. “This is way better than dating on the outside. No wasting so much effort chasing after people and not knowing what they are like until it’s too late.

“You’re so right.” Rian agreed.

“That’s why I’m here. Everything is sorted for you.” He continued, “Plus, everyone here’s guaranteed to be hot and interesting.”

“Am I hot and interesting?” Rian teased.

Bill flashed her grin and winked. “Is the Pope Catholic?”

Rian laughed. “Come on. We should go mingle with the others.”

The Islanders’ lazy time was soon interrupted by a text. “What does it say?” Iona asked.

“Islanders, get ready for some one-on-one time! This afternoon, each of the boys will choose someone to take out on a date. #comedatewithme #datesormate”

“Yes!” Harry pumped his fist. “We can date whoever we like.” Everyone rushed inside to get ready.

The girls’ dressing room was full of fruity perfumes and gossip. “ I really hope I get picked to go on a date,” Viv said as she touched up her lipstick.

“Me too,” Miki said. “I’d love to get some proper alone time with Bill.”

“It’s so annoying that the boys get to choose, and we’re stuck waiting around to see who gets picked,” Iona grumbled.

“I’m sure we’ll get the chance to do the choosing again soon,” Elladine replied calmly.

“I’m sure it will change soon, so don’t worry,” AJ said brightly.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Iona said bitterly. “You guys are dating the only two boys that don’t have their eyes on Rian.”

Rian raised her eyebrows at Iona and went back to putting on her makeup.

“It’s true, babes,” Miki said, trying to smooth things over. “With you being single, I guess it’s hard for us not to see you as a threat.”

“Interesting, considering that even after Iona told me what she was going to do, I didn’t get nasty,” Rian stated quietly.

Iona sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry. You’re single because I stole your guy, and you can’t help it if the boys like you either.”

“It’s their turn to choose the dates, so there isn’t much we can do about it, anyway,” Rian said.

“Well said, Rian,” Elladine said, putting her arm around Rian. “Nobody is the villain here. We’re all just playing the cards we’ve been dealt.”

“True, any of us could end up single at the next recoupling, so let’s all try to show a little understanding,” Viv added. Her phone beeps. “I’ve got a text.”

“What does it say?” AJ asked.

“Girls, the boys have now made their decision. Each of the chose one of you to date, and their decisions were as follows… Nicky has chosen Elladine.”

Elladine fist pumped. “Yay.”

Rian smiled, “No, surprise there.”

“Seb has invited AJ.”

“Wait, really?” AJ looked a bit confused. “Well, that’s good, I guess.”

“So who did the rest of the boys choose?” Iona asked.

Viv looked at her phone and read. “Camilo has chosen… Rian.”

“Oh,” Iona sighed.

“Bill has also invited Rian,” Viv said.

“What?” Miki said in obvious shock.

“And Harry has invited… Rian.” Viv said, her voice lowering.

Elladine was the only one looking happy. “Woah! Three dates, Rian?”

“Leave some guys for us,” Iona said half-teasingly.

“Sorry, girls, I guess this is exactly what you were nervous about. It’s sweet but also a little embarrassing.” Rian said, lowering her head so they couldn’t see her red face. As disconcerting as the situation was, truth be told, this would give her a great opportunity to see what the boys were like and how that could factor into her plan.

“You go and have a good time,” Viv said, placing a comforting hand on Rian’s shoulder as she forced a smile to her face. Rian could tell she was trying through her disappointment.

She placed her hand over Viv’s. “I’ll remember your kindness, Viv. Thanks.” Viv smiled for real this time before she stepped away.

“So, who are you going to see first?” AJ asked.

Rian started looking like a deer in headlights. “I hadn’t thought about it.”


	6. Date Girl, Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian gets all the dates.

Rian stepped out onto the beach. Bill was already sitting at the table. He had poured a glass of champagne for each of them. His eyes lit up as she walked across the beach toward him.

"He pulled out the chair for her and shifted it back in so she could get settled. "You look amazing. That outfit is something else. You don't need me to say it, but... I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I'm glad you agreed to see me."

"I was looking forward to it," Rian said.

"I know I joked about having a breakfast date, but this is like our first proper date, officially."

"What's the difference?"

"We talk about proper date things." He put on a severe face. "Like, how are you finding the villa?"

Rian smirked. "Things better start getting romantic here, or I'm off!"

"Noted," Bill winked at her. "Give it another twenty minutes or so, and if then things hadn't heated up, I'll build a raft to send you home. But I don't think it will come to that."

Rian dropped back against the chair, shaking with laughter as Bill joined her. "We're proper funny together. I think that's a good sign."

"Seriously, though, if I'm single too long, I might just get kicked," Rian replied.

"I'd be rather gutted if that happened. But I don't think that will happen to you." Bill said.

"I'll drink to that," Rian said, raising her glass. Bill cheerfully clinked his against it.

He took a sip of the champagne and scrunched up his nose. "I'll never understand why people pay so much for this stuff. It's not even that nice."

"Let me guess. You're more of a beer and Sunday roast guy?" Rian teased.

"Obviously." Bill snorted.

"You're so wrong," Rian said. "They both have bubbles, but I prefer my bubbles with grapes."

"I can agree they both have bubbles but still think you're wrong." Bill smiled. "I love a good natter about nothing. You're an excellent person to have pointless chats with along with Nicky and Camilo."

"Well, you are wrong about the champagne. It's fizzy, tasty, and makes me feel fancy." Rian said.

Bill laughed. "That's what I hate about it. All the bubbles go up my nose, and then I'm trying not to burp because I'm supposed to be fancy." He looked over at his phone. "I'd love to debate this with you properly, but I think our time is up. We didn't even have time to get into the sibling talk."

"We can save something for the next date," Rian said as Bill stood up.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Until next time, then."

Rian sat basking in the sun for a few moments until her phone beeped. "Your next date is on his way."

A few minutes later, she saw Camilo heading across the beach. "Can I sit here?" He asked.

"I'd get horribly lonely if you didn't," Rian teased.

"Well, we can't have that," Camilo said playfully. He pours a glass of champagne. "This is proper swanky, isn't it? I've been to nothing but beach parties before."

"It's fancier than what I'm used to," Rian replied.

"Same, I usually take someone for a meal and then maybe cinema if there's something we both want to see," he explained. "It's nice to get out of your comfort zone, and it's especially nice to get some quiet time with you."

"Likewise," Rian replied.

"How are the others treating you?" He asked worriedly.

"I think they are lovely," Rian said. "Iona and Miki were feeling a little threatened, but I hope I could smooth it over with them."

"I'm so used to having lots of people around me that I care about." He sighed, "I just want everyone to get along."

"That's super sweet. Thanks."

"Hey, I just want you to know I'm sorry for how things went down at the fire-pit," Camilo said. He reached for her hand, but it was apparent he wasn't sure if he should take it or not.

Rian put her hand over his." Look, Iona was in a strange position too. She had to make a hard decision. So I'm not holding any grudges. It's ok."

"But I really do like you." He squeezed her hand. "That said, I'm not opposed to getting to know her better. I know she wasn't trying to hurt anyone, but you are the one I really wanted. You still are."

"Have you told her that?" Rian asked.

"Yes, and no, I didn't want to make any more awkward between us." He ran his hand through his hair. "It's just I've never in a situation like this before, and I don't know what to do."

"Let it play out. We can't control this." Rian suggested. "I mean, the girls were disappointed because all of you except for Nicky and Seb asked me out for a date. We couldn't control who you chose anymore than you can control how Iona feels. What you can do is be honest with her. It will be more awkward if you aren't honest. Get to know her. Then decide if you feel the same. It's Love Island. The idea is to meet other people. It's only day two, after all."

Camilo smiled. "You're so wise. Thanks, babe." He took a sip of champagne. "You mean you got three dates today?"

Rian blushed.

"Hot mommacia." He said, wiping his brow facetiously with a chuckle. His phone beeped. "I guess my time is up. "He stood up to and cupped her jaw before pressing a chaste kiss to lips. "Don't forget me."

Rian sighed regretfully as he left. Her phone pinged a few minutes later. "Your last date of the day is on his way." A few minutes later, Harry walks across the sand. "Hey Rian, Thanks for sticking around." Harry smiled.

"Can we walk and talk?" Rian asked, "I've been sitting so long my bum has gone numb. "

"Um, Sure," Harry replied as they walked side by side. "So... You're a scientist, right?" Rian nodded. "That's pretty sick."

"It's my dream job," Rian said.

"When I was younger, I thought I'd become a scientist." Harry said, "You know, discover something that would really a difference to the world. Go down in history. Then I found that science is hard. That's the story of my life. I'm always picking up new ideas and then putting them down again when it gets hard. They never work out. But that's all right! I know I'll hit on the right thing, eventually. I'm destined for great things, I know it. I'm not sure what, but I'll find it."

"I'm sure you'll find something," Rian said. "I mean, look, you made it to Love Island. So how did you end up here?"

"Oh, I don't just dream big with my career goals." Harry smiled. "I want my romance to be the biggest and best it can be. So it just made sense to come and try to meet someone here."

"You don't want to win the game," Rian asked curiously.

"Well, of course, I want to win. I love winning." He said, "But I'm not here to play the game." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You could couple up with someone you don't really like and win to fifty grand... but where's that got you?"

"It's got you a bunch of money," Rian replied. Money that could be useful for research.

"Yea, but you wouldn't have anyone to celebrate with," Harry said. "I want to leave here with a girl who leaves an impression on the world. You know?" He glanced over at Rian, hopefully. "What are you looking for in here?"

"I guess we'll see," Rian replied. She stopped walking and flicked the water playfully. "I mean, if I find Mr. Right, that's great. If not, I will not force it. Maybe I meet Mr. Right Now, and that's cool too. Maybe I make some great friends, have a few laughs, get a tan, and win. I'm alright with that too."

"Just go with the flow, huh?" Harry asked, cupping some water. "I'm not that relaxed. Sometimes I wish I was." He looked up at her as he opened up his hand, letting the water flow out. "I have a question. Do you think you've already met that person since you got here, or are you still waiting for him?"

"I don't know," Rian said, flicking him with water playfully. "I guess I must wait and see. It's the early days, but I am aware of my options." He flicked water back at her. She looked at him coyly from the side and flicked water at him again.

"It's on now," Harry said. Taking off his shirt, he flung it up on the beach before he stepped further into the water and cupped his hands. Rian grinned as he soaked her.

She stepped out into her waist and dove in. She found Harry's leg and grabbed it, pulling him into the water. "Hey, no fair."

"What's not fair?" Rian teased, running toward the shore. Harry lunged at her knocking them both over. Rian hit the ground, and Harry landed on top of her.

"I'm sor...." Harry started to say, but Rian started shaking with laughter. His surprise was short-lived. He rolled off to the side and started laughing too. Once they were both quiet again, Harry turned toward Rian.

"That was..." His kiss interrupted her sentence. Harry moved over her pressing her body into the sand. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them over her head as he went for a second kiss. A phone pinged, and he pulled away reluctantly. "I suppose we should check that."

Harry stood up and held his hand out to assist Rian. She took it and smiled, "Thank you."


	7. Truth and Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian makes breakfast and the games commence.

Rian woke up on the daybeds early. The sky was barely light. After the disaster of dinner the previous night and the girls grilling her about her dates, not to mention that a day of nothing but champagne and sun, she fell into an exhausted sleep. But the growling her stomach told her she needed to eat.

She headed over to the kitchen, knowing the others were still asleep. She started with some water for coffee and then looked to see what was in the fridge. Perhaps making breakfast for everyone might bring them together. She grabbed her ingredients and got started.

She was busy whisking hollandaise sauce when Harry walked in. “Hey, Rian, what’s up?”

“I woke up starving, so I made Eggs Benedict for the lot of you,” Rian explained.

“Wow, that’s really sweet. “ Harry said as he helped himself to the boiling water for a tea. “ Can I help?”

“Sure,” Rian smiled. “I’ll teach you how to make something besides jam sandwiches. I’m also making a veggie salad and sliced fruit on the side. Could you start by chopping up those tomatoes for me, please?”

“How did you learn how to cook?” Harry asked.

“My parents died when I was eighteen, and I have a younger brother. I took care of him, but before that, I used to cook at least one supper a week.” Rian explained.

“That’s why she seems so responsible,” Camilo said, yawning as Iona stumbled in behind him.

Camilo looked around the kitchen. “Wow, Rian, I’m impressed. If I knew you could cook, I would have asked for some help last night.”

“She offered if you remember.” Iona reminded him.

“Yea, I was starving, that’s what got me started,” Rian chuckled. “I figured I’d better make breakfast for everyone.”

“So sweet. I’m rubbish in the kitchen,” Iona looked over her cup of coffee. “Thanks.”

A few minutes later, the rest of the islanders wandered into the kitchen. “Wow, I expected that Camilo was cooking, but it’s Rian.” Elladine smiled.

“Smells amazing,” Seb said, taking an appreciative sniff.

Harry and Rian loaded up the tables with dishes. “Wow, this is nice.” Miki smiled. “Thanks, Rian.”

“Bon Happy eat everyone!” Bill said, taking a bite.

Rian smiled. “Bon happy, eat.”

Everyone tucked in. “Wow, Rian, this is lush.” Nicky smiled and patted her shoulder.

“I think that Rian is wifey material,” AJ teased. “Especially when she can cook like this.”

“I agree,” Bill said, shoveling another forkful in his mouth.

“I like to cook,” Rian admitted. “Harry was a great sous chef. He helped me get it all together.”

“Thanks, but I just cut stuff up the way you told me to,” Harry said, blushing.

“That’s how to learn, though,” Rian said.

“Yea, I think I could make poached eggs on toast now.” Harry smiled. “Thanks for showing me.”

“Harry, if you don’t like a certain spice, let people know.” Rian whispered, “The person cooking isn’t a mind reader.”

“I should have said something.” He admitted turning to Viv." I’m sorry, Viv. I don’t like coriander. It tastes like soap."

“So, that’s why you ate bread for lunch yesterday.” Viv smiled. “Next time, I’ll make a coriander-free frittata for you.”

Everyone pushed back their plates and seemed to take their time to relax after breakfast. A phone beeped. “Oh, it’s me! Guys, I’ve got a text.”

The islanders quieted. “Islanders, it’s time to take an old favorite and make it better. Gather in the garden and get ready for a game of Truth and Dare. #allin #nohalfmeasures”

“Truth and Dare?” Seb asked.

“I haven’t finished washing up yet.” Rian sighed.

“We would not let you do it anyway,” Nicky stated.

“Yea, you should go get dressed,” Seb added.

“Not that we’d mind you doing the challenge in your pajamas.” Bill teased

“Funny,” Rian said as AJ grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the Villa.

By the time Rian had showered and dressed, the others were in the garden. She hurried to join them. 

“Is that sun making me all hot, or is it, Rian?” Nicky teased, fanning himself.

“Ha, everyone knows you only have eyes for Elladine,” Rian bantered.

“Kidding, but seriously you look great,” Nicky said.

“So, what’s going on?” Rian asked.

Bill glanced at her. “I think we are waiting for another..”

“Text!” Rian said, pulling out her phone.

“What does it say?” Iona asked.

“Islanders, you will compete to complete 3 secret dares. The first Islander to complete all their dares will be the winner. #daretowin #dontyoudare”

“Oh, spicy,” Camilo grinned.

“Healthy competition,” Harry added, “I love it.”

Suddenly all the Islanders’ phones started going off with text messages. Everyone seems to have different dares. Rian’s phone buzzed again. “Rian, your first dare is to get another Islander to give you a massage and to make sex noises while they do it.” She giggled maniacally, “This is going to be a right laugh.”

“You alright, babe?” He asked, worried she might have finally lost her mind.

“Yea,” she moved closer to let him see the screen.

Seb laughed. “Good one.”

“What’s that over there?” Iona asked Nicky.

“What?” He looks away, and Iona steals his water bottle. Her phone pinged again.

“She’s already ahead of us. That was her dare.” Rian said. “We better get on these dares.”

Rian’s phone buzzed again as the other Islanders ran off to complete their dares. “Rian, as the only single Islander in the Villa you get the chance to accept a secret dare. You can try to kiss other Islanders as long as they want you to do to, of course. Each time you kiss an islander, it will count as one point. This is your chance to get grinding and win the challenge. #getkissywithit #throwkissesinthewind”

“Why not?” Rian muttered. She walked off toward the kitchen. When she got there, she couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Viv grinding on a somewhat embarrassed Harry.

“Hey Rian, Welcome to the Grind-a-Thon,” Viv said with a smirk.

“Well, bring it over here then.” Rian teased, sitting in one of the chairs.

The smirk never left Viv’s face as she danced over to Rian. “I’ve got one too, but I don’t want to embarrass Harry too much.” Rian quickly explained as Viv continued to grind.

“Since you helped me with mine, I’ll help with yours by leaving you two for a few minutes,” Viv said, keeping her voice low. She stood up. “I think I need to go freshen up after that one. I’ll be back in a few.” Harry nodded, looking relieved.

“So Harry, mind a cheeky kiss while we have a moment?” Rian asked. 

Harry looked at Rian and then the direction Viv went suspiciously. “I suppose there is nothing wrong with that.” She leaned in and kissed him. Harry moved in closer, pulling Rian to him. Rian stepped back just as Viv entered the kitchen again. “Feeling much better. You ready for that piggyback ride?”

“Oh, yea, let’s go.” Harry smiled as his eyes followed Rian.

“I’ll catch you guys later, good luck.” Rian waved, heading over toward the lawn. AJ and Seb were tied together with... AJ’s pants?

Rian chuckled. “What’s going on here?”

“I’m killing two stones with one bird,” AJ said happily.

“I think you got it backward,” Seb teased.

“Knocking out two dares at once,” AJ explained. “I first got a text saying I had to put some underwear out on full display. So I got my pants out and started wearing them like a scarf. And then I got another text saying I have to spend the afternoon tied up to an islander.”

“So you tied Seb to you with your pants,” Rian said, giggling.

“See you get it,” AJ said, beaming.

“You’re on a roll, babe,” Rian said.

“I’m not sure you’re meant to tell us your dares.” Seb chided.

“Oh,” AJ looked surprised.

“You can help me out with one of my dares if you like, AJ,” Rian said.

“Sure. what is it?” AJ asked.

Rian leaned over to whisper in AJ’s ear. “To kiss you.”

“Again, with the telling of the dares...” Seb teased.

AJ nudged him playfully out of the way, “Oh, shush.” She leaned toward Rian and kissed her. Her free hand traveled down Rian’s lower back as she pulled Rian toward her. She sighed against Rian’s lips before she pulled away. “Wow,” She whispered, looking at Rian.

Seb coughed awkwardly. AJ blushed. “Sorry, mate.” Seb laughed and tickled her.

AJ fell over, dragging Seb with her into a giggling heap. There was a tremendous ripping sound. AJ’s eyes widened. “Seb, we need backup pants, pronto!”

“Good luck,” Rian said as AJ pulled Seb toward the Villa.

She walked toward the pool. Camilo was by Nicky, who was wearing bright pink lipstick and holding a broom. Which honestly was strange enough, but when he dove in the pool. Rian was hard-pressed not to laugh as she walked over to them.

“Oh, hey, Rian,” Camilo adjusted his shorts. “I’m surprised they feel nice and silky. It so comfy.”

“What are you on about?” Rian asked. He winked and pulled down an inch of his swim short, revealing a pair of lacy pants. “Racy!”

“You think?” He asked.

“Totally,” Rian said. “I wish I could get a view of the entire package.”

“Maybe one day,” He flirted.

“Fancy a quick kiss?” Rian asked.

Camilo raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. “Why? These pants doing it for you?”

“Oh yeah,” Rian teased, looking up at him under her lashes.

He leaned over to her ear and whispered. “I saw you kiss AJ, that was pretty hot. I admit I’m a little jealous.” He captured her lips. Rian rested a hand on his chest as he pulled her closer.

“Guys!” Nicky called out. Rian pulled away. “I hope Iona didn’t see that.”

Camilo rolled his eyes at Nicky. “Just continue cleaning and mind your own business.” Nicky gave Camilo a little scowl before diving back under.

“I should go,” Rian said, walking toward the Villa. As she stepped into the lounge, she saw Bill sitting dejectedly with a bucket on his head.

“Um... Bill, are you alright?”

“Rian, is that you?” Bill asked. “Help, I’m stuck.”

“Sure, I don’t want to hurt you, though,” Rian said concern as she tugged at the bucket on his head. “I take it this was one of your dares?”

“Obviously,” he replied. “But it went wrong.”

Rian tugged harder. “It’s stuck good. I’m just glad you can breathe.”

“Thanks for trying, Rian,” Bill said as he fell back onto the sofa.

“I’ve got to say... you look cute in the bucket,” Rian said, smiling.

“Yea, really.” Rian chuckled. “So cute, I almost want to kiss the bucket.”

“Go on then,” Bill said. Rian could hear the smile in his voice. “My lips are somewhere around here.” He points to the center of the bucket.

Rian leaned over and gently kissed the bucket where she thought Bill’s lips were. Bills arms slid around her, and he pulled her toward him. The bucket hit the wall. “Ouch.”

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, but perhaps we should find someone to help you with the bucket,” Rian suggested stepping away from him.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes. I’m gonna sit here for a few minutes.” Bill said.

“Suit yourself,” Rian said, walked away.

As Rian walked outside her phone, buzzed. “Islanders, the winner of the challenge has been decided. Please Make your way to the lawn, #winnertakesall “ She headed to the lawn to see Seb and AJ still tied together.

“You fixed your pants?” Rian asked.

AJ blew her a kiss and grinned. Camilo ran over, followed by Harry and Nicky. Nicky’s lippy looks smudged. “Um, Nicky, you got a little.” Rian held her hand up to her own mouth.

“Go on then,” Nicky said.

Rian cleaned up the smudge for him. “There, all better.”

“That’s an excellent color on you, Nicky,” Miki said. Bill, guided by Viv and Miki, was covered him in lipstick kisses that seemed to match Nicky’s color.

“Apparently, it’s a magnificent shade on Bill too,” Rian said, trying to control her amusement. Nicky chuckled.

“Nicky?” Bill asked. The bucket just made his astonishment louder. “Are you coming back for round two?”

“Don’t want to smudge my lippy anymore, mate,” Nicky replied

“I’ve got a text,” Rian said.

“Rian, congratulations as you have kissed a total of four islanders, you are the winner of the Truth and Dare challenge. And may now ask an Islander a truth. You may only ask the Islanders who complete fewer than two dares - Bill, AJ, Camilo, and Harry.”

“Wait a minute, your dare was to kiss people?” AJ asked.

Rian nodded. “It was a secret dare as I’m single.”

“No fair, I could have gotten more than four.” AJ pouted.

“Wait, you kissed four us?” Harry asked.

Viv winked at Rian before turning to Harry, “What do you mean us?”

“Yeah,” Harry asked.

Rian shrugged. “I don’t want to kiss and tell.”

The Islanders laughed. Seb smiled, “She’s won, so now let’s get to the good bit.”

Harry, Seb, Camilo, and Harry step forward. “Wait, Can you guys help Bill get this bucket off his head?” Rian asked worriedly.

“Rian’s right, we need to deal with this first,” Viv said. Camilo and Nicky grabbed the bucket to pull as Bill tried to push it off. After a bit of struggle, it popped off. Camilo and Nicky fell one way as Bill went the other. He stumbled, falling into the pool. Without thinking, Rian dove in and waited for him to surface. He resurfaced moments later, much to her relief. “Are you alright, Bill?”

Bill looked over at her and smiled. “Yea, thanks.”

Rian pulled herself out of the pool. “Were you a lifeguard before?” Seb asked.

“Yea, I wanted a pool so bad when I was growing up that my parents bought one when I was fifteen. With the condition, I had to go to lifeguard school because of the other kids.” Rian explained.

“I feel safer already,” Elladine smiled.

“You were so cool. You dove in without a second thought.” AJ beamed.

“I wanted to make sure he hadn’t hit his head on the way in,” Rian said, blushing.

The other islanders nodded. “Didn’t you win a challenge?” Bill teased.

“I did.” Rian smiled. “Let’s get to the questions.”

Seb, Harry, Camilo, and Bill stood in front of Rian. She crossed her arms over her chest, regarding them thoughtfully.

“Ok Harry,” Rian grinned mischievously. “What would you do if your girl told you she was a switch with rope-bunny tendencies?”

“Woah,” Nicky muttered behind her.

“Good one...” Iona chuckled.

Harry looked confused and slightly embarrassed. “I guess I’d ask her to explain... what that means.”

“An honest answer,” Rian said, smiling. “I can appreciate that.”

“I’d like to answer that question.” Camilo grinned.

Rian regarded him playfully for a moment before replying. “No.” The Islanders laughed.

“Ok, can I ask a question?” AJ said. Rian nodded. “Is that your kink, or did you just want to tease Harry?”

Rian shrugged. “That’s two questions. So I will answer the second one. I quite like seeing Harry confused.”

A phone buzzed. “I’ve got a text,” Nicky said. “Islanders, tonight will be a recoupling. The boys will pick who they want to couple up with. Please get ready and gather around the fire-pit. #gentlemanschoice”

No one said anything for a moment. AJ sighed. “Figures.” The boys all cheered.

Rian’s phone beeped. “I’ve got a text too.” She scanned it. “I get to pick too. And I get to choose first.” Iona crossed her arms. Viv nervously bit at her manicure. The boys looked uncertain.


	8. A Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian had to make choice. Who gets hurt in the end?

The dressing room was quiet as the girls nervously got ready. Rian went to pick out a dress. She fingered a yellow jumpsuit when a hand reached over her and tapped the red dress beside it. “Go with that one, babes.” Iona smiled at her. “You’ll be stunning.”

“Thanks, Iona,” Rian returned her smile.

“I feel like no matter what decision I make, I’m stepping on someone’s toes,” Rian said. Her heart was heavy, but her mind knew that she needed to stay in the Villa if she wanted to win this.

“Well, you are,” Miki stated, a sneer crossed her face. “You could always go home.” Viv gave her a sharp look.

“That’s how I felt, too,” Iona patted her shoulder. “You have an idea who you are going to pick?”

Rian shook her head. “I’ve no idea.” She would figure it out when she got there.

“You’ve talked to all of them,” Miki said, looking at her curiously. “How can you not know? “

“No,” Rian smirked, “I flirted with them all equally.”

Viv looked at her thoughtfully and then threw her head back and laughed. “She’s not wrong! She went on a date with each of them.” The other girls giggled nervously.

“That made things so awkward.” Rian said, “Honestly, I know you guys are probably all nervous. I am too because it made the decision hard. I got to get to know them, and each boy has outstanding qualities that I like about them. “

“I hadn’t thought about it that way,” Iona said, looking at Rian with new respect. “I came on the same day swooped up Camilo because I thought he was hot. But you’ve spent time with them now. That is much harder.”

“Rian’s been on all sides of it,” Elladine said. “She’s had her guy taken, been single, and in the position to hurt someone else.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Miki said.

“Let’s agree to be supportive of each other and honest,” Viv said.

“I like that plan,” AJ said. Rian smiled.

“Everyone is ready, so I guess we should get out there,” Iona said.

They headed out to the fire pit. The same nervous energy was pervading here as well. The boys tried not to be too obvious, but Camilo gave Rian a double-take. Harry glanced over and mouthed, ‘wow.’

“Looking good, Rian,” Bill said.

“I told you the red one was the ticket.” Iona grinned.

“Alright, lads! Excited for this?” AJ asked.

“Of course,” Harry forced a smile to his face, but he’s worried. It’s apparent everyone is nervous about this recoupling.

“I’m nervous too. How about a group hug before we start?” Rian asked. She held open her arms to the girls and boys. “Bring it in, you guys.” The islanders crowded in for a hug, laughing.

“This is nice,” Harry said, looking a bit more relaxed.

“I won’t lie. I actually do feel better.” Bill said.

Camilo smiled. “You big softie, Rian.”

Everyone returned to their positions for the recoupling as they waited for the text.

A phone buzzed. “It’s mine,” Rian said, looking at it.

Rian stood up and walked over to the boys. “Ok, I want to couple up with this Islander because they have great chat, and every time I talk to them, I learn something new, or if not, I least get a good laugh, and I can’t wait to spend more time together getting to know them better. The Islander I want to couple up with is Bill.”

Bill’s eyes widened in astonishment for a moment, but as he walked over to Rian, he smiled and reached for her hand. She stood on tiptoe and gently kissed his cheek. They sat down and watched as the rest of the Islanders chose their partners. Miki wasn’t chosen...

As everyone stood up to leave Rian, saw Miki walking toward the pool. “I think we should go talk to her.”

Bill nodded. “I think so too.”

They walked over to Miki, who seemed lost in thought. She jumped as Rian sat down beside her. “Oh! Sorry, you scared me.”

“That wasn’t my intention.” Rian said, “We wanted to come to check on you. To see if you were all right.”

Miki smiled. “You guys... That’s really sweet. Thank you.” She looked out over the pool. “I didn’t want to cause a scene and ruin things for you. But now I know how you felt. I’m sorry I was an ass earlier. I could have been nicer to you about it, Rian. Friends?”

Rian shrugged, “I had already forgotten about it.” She reached over, giving Miki a one-armed hug, which Miki returned. “I’ve been where you are so I can give you some advice. Have fun with it and be patient.”

Miki smiled. “Thanks, Rian. I’m trying to see it as a positive thing. I’m free to get to know somebody new.”

“That’s the spirit, Miki,” Bill said, smiling.

“It’s nice knowing that you both are supporting me,” Miki said, standing up. “It’s been a long day. I think I’m going to get ready for bed.”

Bill looked at Rian. “That was nice of you. What did she do earlier?”

“Nothing really she was just worried about what was going to happen... and honestly, she had a right to be worried,” Rian explained. “I didn’t pick you to get back at her, though. In fact, I didn’t pick until I got there.”

He smiled. “You were winging it?”

Rian nodded, “yea.”

He took her hand. “So, what made you pick me?” They started walking.

“Everything I said was the truth,” Rian replied. “I enjoy talking to you. I do want to get to know you better. I think part of what Love Island is about is getting to know other people.”

“If I had to describe you in a word, it would be... fit.” Bill said, “No, banging.”

Rian smiled. “Thanks. If I had to describe you in one word, it would be... Bill.”

He looked at her curiously. “Like my name, Bill?” Rian nodded. Putting a hand to his chin, he thought it about it. “Yea, I like it. Straight to the point.”

“Like you,” Rian added.

Bill laughed. “Makes sense.” They stop walking once they reach the roof terrace. “I’d like to spend more time with you tonight.” Rian nodded and sat down on a bench overlooking the Villa. “This is blatantly the best place in the Villa to be alone. ‘Cause in the bedroom you’re bound to be overheard. And there’s always a chance someone will look out a window and spot you.”

Rian stood up and walked over to the balcony, enjoying the summer breeze that was gently brushing over her. Bill walked up behind her. “You’re so beautiful. When you first walked into the fire-pit, I thought you looked too good to be real. Like you were the cover of a magazine or a painting, or something. Except you’re right in front of me.”

Rian turned to him, cupping his jaw. “I’m quite real.”

His lapis eyes searched her golden-sienna ones. He leaned closer and brushed his lips gently against hers as his arms slid around her. He kissed her again and again. He wanted to drown in her, her smell was spicy like incense, and she tasted slightly of cinnamon and honey tea he noticed she seemed partial too. 

She pulled away to run the tip of her tongue down his neck, sending tingles through him before nipping his pulse point. He groaned, dropping his head into the crook of her neck. Bill’s hands travel down her back and over her bottom, drawing her toward him as he stepped back and sat on the bench. “Come here.” He muttered huskily as he pulled her to straddle his lap. Her dress bunched up over her hips. Reaching around her, he unzipped the dress, pulling it over her head. Her skin felt so smooth against his hands. He leaned back, wanting to see her fully. “You’re beautiful.”

Rian smiled as her hands slipped under his shirt. Bill, taking the hint, pulled his shirt off. “I was feeling a bit at a disadvantage.” Rian teased.

“We can’t have that now, can we?” He bantered, slipping out of his pants.

Skin to skin, her hands roamed hungrily over him. If she was going to be coupled up with fit guys, she might as well enjoy it. A soft moan left her throat as his mouth found her breast, and she ground into him, seeking some friction. Finding her lips, Bill kissed her almost desperately before gently pulling away to take a condom from the pocket of his trousers. Rian stepped back to slide her lacy underwear off as Bill ensured their protection was in place. 

He guided her toward him, and his lips captured hers, consuming her in their heat. She hovered over him almost teasingly. He wanted more, but he deferred to her. For what seemed like forever, she gradually enveloped him until he was fully seated inside her. “Are you ok?” He asked.

Instead of answering, Rian pushed him against the backrest of the bench, her hands pinning him down as her hips moved. Bill’s mouth dropped open as sensation hit him. Searing heat ran through him. He wasn’t exactly sure what Rian was doing, but god damn she felt good. He knew he was losing all sense of control when... she stopped. “Rian...” He pleaded.

“Not just yet,” She whispered in his ear before trailing her lips down his neck. When she got to his shoulder, she nipped him gently as she began moving again. One of her hands that was pinning him slid between her legs.

Fuck, she was hot. A girl who didn’t mind taking matters into her own hands. Between how delicious it was to be between her thighs and the show she was giving, he soon felt himself lose starting to lose control a second time. But a sudden pain in his shoulder stopped him. “Don’t you fucking dare!” Rian commanded. She had bitten him. The shock that coursed through him and stopped him in his tracks was quickly swallowed by her kiss, which he was lost in. A few minutes later, Bill felt a stutter in her movements, and she pressed her lips against his again, muffling her sounds of pleasure, which sent him tumbling over the edge as well.

Rian rested her head against Bill’s shoulder as they caught their breath. Bill circled her with his arms. “That was some fantastic sex.”

Rian huffed with amusement. “ Always so matter of fact.”

“Of course, I am.” Bill smirked, “That’s what you like about me.” He pulled her into a cuddle. “I’m glad you picked me.”

Rian smiled at him, but then dropped her gaze to lean against him. She knew already how this was going to play out. It was already starting to sting.


	9. Chill and Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian and the Islanders find some time to chill, but the producers have challenges in mind.

The producers apparently had challenges planned. At least, a tent challenge wasn't the worst thing they could come up with. Rian sighed as she looked at their couple's tent. It wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best, either. Perhaps she could spruce it up. She walked over to the kitchen and smiled... Fairy lights that would work.

Seb stepped into the kitchen and watched curiously for a moment as Rian was taking down the light. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd make the tent a bit cozier," Rian said.

Seb looked at her and smiled. "That's weird, but I like weird. So I'll help." He reached over to help her off the counter.

"How do you think Doom is doing?" Rian asked.

"I try not to think about it too much, or I'll worry. I know Doom's in excellent hands." Seb said.

"Have you thought about what you're going to name the kittens?" Rian asked.

Seb looked confused for a moment. "Not really."

"You could name them after Islanders," Rian suggested. "Like if one of the kittens can explain in detail why it thinks wet food is objectively better than biscuits, you can call it Bill." She chuckled at the thought.

Seb laughed. "And 'Harry' can be the kitten with the most relentless ambition in its eyes."

"And Genevieve can be... I can't find one for Viv. She's just a really nice person." Seb sighed.

"I think you fancy her," Rian teased lightly. "Viv's the kind of person who would wait for your bus with you in the cold just to keep you company."

"She's the type of girl I would never fall for because that wouldn't be me." Seb sighed.

"You go for bad girls then?" Rian asked. Seb nodded. "It can't hurt to try something new."

Seb chuckled derisively. "If I was good at picking girlfriends, I wouldn't be here in the first place."

"I can't argue that but I will argue that I think you are great, and the right person will see it," Rian replied.

Seb flushed but shot her smile. He quickly plucked the rest of the fairy lights down and handed them to her. She gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Seb."

"Sure," Seb still looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm going to get the rest of my supplies," Rian said, giving him a wave as she walked toward the Villa. She grabbed some pillows, blankets, and the duvet from their bed and headed back out to the tent. Bill was off talking to the other islanders. So she quickly situated the inside of the tent and opened the flaps wide.

Rian had just joined the others when someone's phone beeped. "It's me," Nicky said, "We have to pick the couple who has the best tent. You can't pick yourself." The Islanders walked back toward the tents.

"Whoa, Rian, marvelous job." Seb said, "I'm kind of jealous. Can we all just cram into your tent?"

Rian shot him a mischievous grin. "No."

"Humph fair," Seb said.

"What happened to the tent, babe?" Bill's surprise was almost comical.

"I thought it might be nice to cozy it up," Rian replied.

"Best tent ever," Bill beamed.

"I wanted it to look good for you," Rian said.

"So, who do you think has the best tent?" Bill asked.

"Since we can't vote for ourselves," Rian teased. "I think Elladine and Nicky did pretty well."

"Agreed," Bill said, smiling.

Elladine beamed as Nicky slid his arm around her waist. "Thankfully, she knew how to do it. I would have been lost."

"I think Bill and Rian's tent is the best," Seb said.

"I think so too," Elladine said, looking through the open flap.

"Yeah, Rian gets my vote too. It looks so comfy." Iona said.

"And mine." Miki and AJ said at the same time.

"Agreed." Camilo smiled.

"It's definitely the nicest on here." Harry nodded.

Rian's phone buzzed loudly. The Islanders looked at her expectantly. "We won and..." She quickly scanned the message. "We get to pick out the food for tonight's meal."

"Nice, let's find something everyone can enjoy," Bill said.

Miki peered into her tent. "I want to do mine up the way Rian did with pillows and stuff."

"Me too!" AJ said.

"Why? It's not like we're sleeping out here." Nicky scoffed.

Rian's phone buzzed again. She read the message before turning to the others. "Apparently, we are camping in our tents tonight."

"Yay!" Miki and AJ high five.


	10. New Islanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New islanders join the group.

Rian was awake. The sun was brightening the night sky. She sighed, looking over at Bill, who was fast asleep. She liked him a lot, but she couldn't let that impede her goal. That was why when he asked for something a bit more than a cuddle last night, she declined. She couldn't get in too deep with anyone here. It was the same reasoning that she didn't pick Camilo either. She couldn't take the risk of getting too close to any of them. It wasn't wrong for her to take a bit of time and enjoy herself. After all, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Rian knew she needed to be mindful, though. Friendships could be dangerous too, but not nearly as much so as love. She needed to keep her eyes on the prize. There was too much at risk.

Rian took another glance at Bill, who was peacefully sleeping and got up. Might as well start her day with a coffee. Stepping away from the tents, she saw they had put a superior, newer tent up a little way from the rest of them. Perhaps that was the noise that Viv heard last night when she woke Rian. It was apparent this is how the producers were adding new islanders to the mix. She quickly got her coffee and headed to the new tent. Meeting them before the others woke would give her an edge.

She walked over to the tent flap. She could hear voices. "Excuse me." Rian said, "May I come in?"

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her in. "Whoa." She tried to keep her coffee from spilling as they pulled in her. The large hand on her arm dropped. "I'm so sorry. You didn't get burned, did you?" The boy talking was for lack of a better word towering over her.

Rian smiled up at him. "No worries. I'm good." She looked around and saw aside from the boy. There stood another boy and a pretty girl who were quietly studying the situation.

"We should probably introduce ourselves." The other boy said, extending his hand. "I'm Ciaran, without the fada."

Rian extended her hand, "Hello, Ciaran."

"You're even prettier in person." He said, taking shaking her hand.

"Thank you," Rian replied. Ciaran seemed like a normal, likable lad.

The tall boy stepped forward. "Sorry about almost spilling your mug. I'm Tai."

Rian smiled up at him. "No harm is done. It's nice to meet you, Tai." The boy was beautiful, Rian had to admit. His caramel complexion and sparkling brown eyes were full of life. Not to mention, he was fit. He reminded her in some ways of AJ, but a bit more relaxed.

"Can I get a hug?" He asked.

Rian smiled, "Of course." His muscular arms wrapped around her, and she partially expected to be squished, but his hug was gentle—just the right amount of pressure.

The girl had been the quieter of them. She stepped forward, offering her hand with movement that was graceful and slow, "It must be fate that you were the first to find us. I'm Yasmin. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Make yourself comfortable," Ciaran said, gesturing to a cushion. Rian nodding before taking a seat.

"So tell us about yourself, Rian," Tai said as they all settled into a circle.

"We already know plenty about Rian," Yasmin said, smiling, "Why don't we give her a chance to ask about us?"

"Good idea," Tai smiled. "What would you like to know?"

Rian turned her attention to Yasmin. "What made you want to be on Love Island?"

"I think that's a perfect first question." Yasmin smiled faintly with amusement. "How can we ever move on to the greater mysteries of life if we don't nail down the basics first? I want to meet someone who changes my life, even in a small way. You know? I think every interaction with another person changes us in some way."

"Interesting outlook," Rian said thoughtfully. Her gaze went to Ciaran. "What's your type on paper?"

Ciaran thought about her question. "I don't have a physical type. But in terms of personality, I like girls who are affectionate and soft. Because I'm kind of a big softy myself, so I need someone who likes walks on the beach and texting each all heart emojis and generally being a couple of total melts. Plus, if you're good with dogs, that never hurts."

"Ok, my question," Tai rubbed his hands together. "Make it a good one."

Rian smiled. "Tell me, Tai, what do you think of us islanders after what you've seen on TV?"

"Oh, now you're getting to the spicy stuff," Tai grinned. "I've been so excited to come to meet you all."

"So, you don't have your eye on someone in particular?" Rian asked playfully, skeptical.

"Well, right off the bat, you and AJ both caught my eye," Tai admitted. "But now that I'm actually here, anything could happen. I guess we'll see where the sparks fly."

"Looks like they're flying a bit already," Yasmin teased. "But it's hard to know how things will be just based on watching the show. You can get impressions from a distance, but once you get in the room with someone, your energies react in ways in which you might not realize."

"Energies?" Ciaran asked.

"You know, the vibe you get with someone, one on one," Yasmin explained, "It's so important but difficult to predict."

"I get what you mean," Tai said, "We've all seen Rian on the telly, but we have these ideas about her. Now meeting her, we are still getting to know each other."

"What kind of ideas?" Rian asked curiously.

"Well, the way you handled it when Iona stole Camilo," Yasmin said, giving Rian a thoughtful look. "You were graceful and classy about it."

"Then you switched it up and went for Bill at the next recoupling," Tai added.

"Surprising," Ciaran said.

"Speaking of Bill and recouplings..." Yasmin gave Rian a thoughtful look, "Do you think you'll stay with him or switch things up?"

Rian shrugged, looking nonchalant. "I don't know Bill's a nice guy, but I like the idea of keeping my options open."

Both Tai and Ciaran looked at Rian with interest. "So you're not getting too comfortable yet," Yasmin said, still studying her. "That's cool. Sometimes the universe throws unexpected things at us, and the only thing we can do is to be open to it."

A shout came from outside." The other islanders must be awake," Ciaran said.

"We should go meet them all," Tai said, standing. Yasmin and Ciaran joined him.

Before they leave the tent, they paused, looking back at Rian. "Thanks for the chat, Rian. It was fun," Tai said.

Ciaran looked over his shoulder. "And hey, if you want to get to know us even better while we're gone... you can take a peek at my luggage."

"Yea, mine too! I've nothing to hide." Tai added.

"Me neither," Yasmin said, "Go for it. Just remember, curiosity killed the cat."

Rian knew by how awkward that exchange was that it was a ploy by the producers. She shrugged. If those three were ok with it, why not? It might make for good conversation starters later. The flap of the tent opened, and Seb stepped in. "I should have figured you'd be here."

"So we got three new Islanders in one go, and you got to talk to them before anyone else. What do you make of them?" He flopped down on one of the pillows. "Tai seems like a great guy even if he's a little intimidating."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better... or a lot better." Rian teased.

"Rian!" Seb grinned, "You two would make such a power couple. What about Ciaran? He seems like a proper sweet lad. You know, take-home-to-mum material."

"Ciaran seems a nice guy, but I don't feel any spark with him," Rian replied. She knew the public could be fickle. She needed to couple with a guy that was interesting to the public. Ciaran felt more like a safe bet to find a partner rather than an exciting personality.

Seb nodded, "Fair enough. Then there is Yasmin. She is hard to pin down and seemed a little less outgoing of the two. She is a musician. I said I'd never date another musician. But I might make an exception for her."

"She's pretty and mysterious. Potentially another girl to graft on as well." Rian said.

"Oh wow," Seb said, looking at Rian, "I hadn't thought of that. I should have, though. You kissed AJ." Rian winked at him. He looked over at the luggage. "Is that theirs?"

"Yea, they said I could take a rummage but wasn't sure if I should," Rian explained.

"What a splendid chance to get to know them better." Seb's eyes lit up.

Rian grinned at Seb's child-like demeanor. "Go on then."

"Yes!" Seb picked up the first suitcase and unzipped it. All the bikinis and dresses are neatly folded. "This must be Yasmin's."

"Well, you never know," Rian teased.

Seb held up a tiny purple swimsuit. "I do not deny that Tai or Ciaran could both look fabulous in this, but I don't think either would fit it." He folds the swimsuit, returning it to the suitcase before carefully digging through. "Oh, this is interesting."

"What did you find?" Rian asked.

"There's a little badge here," Seb said, lifting it to show her. "It looks homemade, adorable." He turned it. "Says Enchanted Husband."

"I wonder what that is," Rian asked.

"I think it's a band? I'm pretty sure a kid came into the shop once to ask if we carried their stuff. We didn't, but it was unusual enough that it stuck in my mind. Maybe she is a fan." Seb explained.

"Either that or she's come to enchant herself a husband." Seb teased.

"Let's check another one," Rian said, opening the next suitcase. It's not early as tidy, but she pulled a shirt out of the bag. "By the size of it, this has to be Tai's bag. "

"Wow, that shirt is a tent," Seb said, "anything interesting."

Rian rummaged around, and her hand found something small and hard. Pulling it out of the back, they could see it was a piece of broken pottery. She turned it over in her hand, inspecting it before handing it to Seb.

"I could be a person," Seb said, eyeing it critically.

"Or a cow, depending on how you look at it," Rian said.

"I wonder why he brought it here?" Seb asked.

"Perhaps protection against curses?" Rian teased.

"So he doesn't end up as someone's enchanted husband," Seb laughed. "Makes sense."

The last bag must be Ciaran's. Seb unzipped it, the smell of fresh laundry wafts from inside." I love that smell," Seb said, taking a sniff. Tucked inside a side pocket of the bag, you find a small flat piece of metal.

"I think it's a dog tag," Rian said.

"What does it say?" Seb asked.

"Kerry," Rian answered. "Perhaps that is his dog's name."

"That's sweet. He must miss her loads if he brought the tag here," Seb noted.

Putting everything back, Seb zipped the case closed. "Thanks for doing that with me. It's been fun. Now we have something else to talk to the new Islanders about."

Both Seb's and Rian's phones buzzed. They looked at each other and then read the messages. "I've got a date!" Seb said excitedly.

"Me too," Rian said, looking over at him. "But it doesn't say who it's with."

"I'm going out on a limb here and saying that mine is with Yasmin," Seb smiled. "I don't think I was Ciaran or Tai's type."


	11. Let The Grafting Commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian has dates.

Rian walked into the dressing room to find it empty. She had no idea who she was going on a date with. It was a great opportunity to spend some time with new Islanders. Bill met her at the door. " There you are."

Rian smiled, "Here I am." 

"Love the outfit. I guess you got picked for a date." Bill said. He was smiling, but a flutter of worry passed over his face.

"How'd you know?" Rian asked. 

"The prettiest girl in the villa is all dressed up and walking out the door. How could I not notice?" Bill said.

Rian smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She gave him a quick kiss.

He beamed for a moment before his face became slightly anxious. "Look before you go. I want to know where is your head at?"

Rian sighed, "I like you, but I'm not one to commit to anything right away. I'm keeping my options open."

Bill smiled. "Thanks for being honest with me, even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear. It's nice to know I'm in the running.” A jeep pulled up. "It looks like your ride is here."

Rian smiled, kissing Bill on the cheek before she stepped in the jeep, and it sped away. About fifteen minutes later, she arrived at a small wooded clearing. A waterfall ran into a crystal clear pool. There is a wooden picnic table with nibbles and champagne. Rian wondered if the producers learned from the last dates where she had nothing but champagne for an entire day.

She sat down at the table and poured a glass of champagne, and spread some cheese on a cracker to nibble on while she waited.   
Rian didn't have to wait long. Someone gently tapped on her shoulder, "Guess who?"

Rian smiled, "Yasmin?"

"How did you know?" Yasmin asked as Rian poured another glass of champagne and handed it to her. 

"I had a feeling," Rian replied with an enigmatic smile.

"You aren't the least bit surprised?" she asked. 

"I had a feeling you fancied me a little," Rian replied. 

"Who wouldn't?" Yasmin said, her gaze going to the clear pool. They walked over to it. Yasmin stood there looking at the clear water for a moment before turning to Rian. "So apart from rummaging around in people's luggage, what do you do for fun?"

"Hey," Rian turned to her, "You told me I could." 

Yasmin grinned, "Just teasing babes. You've got a curious mind. I like that."

"I found your pin badge. Enchanted husband?" Rian asked.

She smiled mischievously. "What do you think it is?"

"An Indie Band," Rian said, smiling, "But I only know that because Seb told me someone came into his shop asking for Enchanted Husband merch."

"Curious and honest," Yasmin nudged her gently. "Enchanted Husband was my old band."

"Were you the singer?" Rian asked. 

"Nah, I was the bassist," Yasmin explained. "But, I sing as well."

"Bass is sexy," Rian said. 

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Yasmin said with a smirk.

"Absolutely," Rian answered, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Means I'm good with my hands." Yasmin flirted. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I admit I like a bit of everything Indie, Pop, Rock, Grunge, Classical," Rian answered. "They evoke different feelings. I would be interested in listening to your band."

Yasmin smiled at her answer. "You know I'm not surprised."

"So how come you're not with the band anymore?" Rian asked.

"I'm trying to find my own weird and wonderful sound," Yasmin said. "I've played with all kinds of people. I've written songs for some big-name artists when I needed the money. But I've never been able to just make my own music exactly the way I want. That's my mission, anyway, to discover my voice."

"That's great. I hope you find it." Rian said. 

Yasmin ran her finger over the lip of her champagne glass. "I'm not usually this much of a chatterbox, but ... I'm trying to impress you because, like... I feel I've got to sell myself on this one tiny date." She looked over at Rian shyly.

Rian raised her eyebrows in surprise."You don't have to impress me. You are terrific as you are." 

Yasmin fanned herself with her hand. "This has made me more nervous than I expected. I need to cool off. Want to join me?"

"Sure," Rian pulled off her outfit, so she was in her underwear as Yasmin did the same. "Shall we?" She asked, holding out her hand to Yasmin.

"Yes," Yasmin took her hand, and they jumped in together. They spent the next fifteen minutes splashing and enjoying the cool water. Rian, curious as to how deep the pool was, walked out further.

"Where are you going?" Yasmin asked.

"I was curious about how deep it goes," Rian answered as Yasmin moved toward her.

"Be careful. It could drop off suddenly," Yasmin warned. 

Rian turned and found she was face to face with Yasmin, with their noses almost touching. Rian swallowed thickly as Yasmin's gaze flitted to her lips and back up to her eyes. "You're so pretty," Yasmin whispered. Before pressing her lips to Rian's.

Yasmin's lips were soft. Rian gently combed through Yasmin's curls, then traced her way down to Yasmin's waist. The sound of a text was heard. The girls ignored it. Yasmin tugged Rian closer to her, cupping a breast, causing Rian to gasp. Yasmin took advantage of it to deepen the kiss as she ground her hips into Rian's. Rian's hand drifted up Yasmin's back to gently fist her hair.

Suddenly a voice broke through their moment, "Woah," Tai said with a smirk. "I'd ask to join you, but I think Yasmin has another date." Both girls blushed profusely, looked at each other, and giggled.

"You've another date?" Rian asked.

"Yea, I thought I'd see what Seb is about." Yasmin looked at Rian and smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I guess it's time."

"I think you'll like Seb. He's my bestie in here for a reason," Rian said teasingly, as she gave Yasmin a nudge.

Yasmin quickly pulled on her clothes. There was a spring in her step as she walked off. She stopped looking over her shoulder at Rian. "I'll see you back at the Villa."

"Since you're already wet, would you like to go check out the waterfall?" Tai asked curiously.

"We didn't get a chance earlier." Rian smiled at Tai as he stripped down to his shorts.

They walked through the pool. "You know, I used to think that waterfalls were communal showers for giants."

"Really?" Rian smiled, "that's actually cool."

"I used to think about giants a lot as a kid." He said.

"How come?" Rian asked. 

"Everyone used to call me 'big-boned' or 'the big friendly giant.' It kind of got me down actually," Tai said.

"That just means you give the best hugs," Rian replied.

"Would you like a hug?" Tai asked. 

"Yes." She grinned. Tai held his arms out to her, and she stepped in. He hugged her for a moment. Rian had to admit she felt ridiculously safe with his massive arms around her. She placed her head on his chest.

"I don't think they were mean. I was well-liked in school." Tai's voice vibrated through his chest as he spoke.

"One tiny comment about someone about something like weight can lead to a whole bundle of insecurities," Rian said softly.

"I've grown to love my size. I know I'm a big guy, and I'm happy with the space I have in the world." Tai stated firmly. "And everyone says I give wonderful hugs, which is never a bad skill to have. That's how I got into pottery and rugby."

He stepped back, and they continued to walk to the waterfall. "So why pottery and rugby?" Rian asked.

"I wanted to prove to people that being bigger didn't mean I was like a bull in a china shop," Tai explained. "On the field I am, but in the workshop, I'm careful. That means I'm good with my hands." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Rian chuckled, "I may have to test this claim."

"Whenever you like," Tai smirked.

"Well, that explains the pottery in your suitcase," Rian said.

"Yea, it's from the first pot I ever made," Tai said. "The pot broke, and my dad kept all the little bits because he wanted to put it back together again. Then a bit fell in my bag one day when I was going to a new school. It became this whole thing that whenever I was doing something new, and I was a little nervous, he'd slip one of the pieces into my bag."

"That's really sweet," Rian said, thinking briefly of her own parents. "It was sort of a confidence boost?"

"Yeah, and also a reminder that it's okay to fail at first," Tai replied. "I'm delighted you found it. We wouldn't have a chance to open up otherwise."

Rian realized they had stopped walking again. The waterfall was right in front of them. "This waterfall reminds me of something that happened back home." Tai mused. "I set up a picnic for this guy I had met in front of a waterfall. It turns out he couldn't swim. He got so funny about it! Kept saying how I should have known. Like I'm some kind of swimming ability, mind reader."

"Wow, he sounds like drama," Rian said, shaking her head.

"He was," Tai chuckled, "The water wasn't even this deep. It was a waste of a good date idea. I like a person who is up for trying new things, you know?"

"I like to be a bit spontaneous," Rian smiled.

"You mean like not letting anyone know who you were picking at the recoupling?" Tai said.

"I didn't decide until I was at the fire-pit," Rian admitted.

"In that case, let's go." Tai took her hand, and they walked through the waterfall. Tai sat down and patted the ground beside him. Rian sat beside them as they watched the waterfall in front of them. "It's kind of magical here, isn't it?"

"It really is," Rian agreed. 

"A great place to escape for a while." Tai shifted closer to her. Rian could feel the heat radiating off him. "I love the way you sound, Rian."

She looked up at him curiously. "The way I sound?" He nodded. "What is it about my voice you like? The accent, the tone, or something else?"

"It's hard to explain," Tai said. "The first time I heard your voice, I was in the kitchen. The telly wasn't even loud." His eyes sparkle as continued. "I stopped washing up and turned up the volume." He moved closer. His breath tickled Rian's cheek.

Rian turned and hugged him. He smelled good, like some sort of flower mixed with sandalwood. He finally pulled away, but his gaze lingered on her mouth. "I could listen to your voice all day."

Rian smiled roguishly, leaning toward his ear. "I could say anything?" He nodded. "Mulch."

He chuckled with amusement. "Still sexy."

Rian moved closer. "I could talk dirty to you." His quick intake of breath was just what she had hoped for. She was quiet for a moment, increasing his anticipation before the first word left her mouth. "Dust... slime, soot, scum, dirt, scuz, rubbish..." she pulled away, giggling maniacally.

He chuckled, "You're right funny, but it's still hot." His gaze went back to her lips.

"See something you like?" Rian asked innocently. 

Tai smiled, "I do." Before she could reply, his lips sealed hers. She ran her fingers up his chest and shoulder as and sighed, permitting him to deepen the kiss. His hands traveled over her. They were warm in contrast to her cooled flesh.

He gently pushed her onto her back as he came to lie beside her. A rush of heat went through, imagining all the things he could do to her with his strength. Her hands moved over his chest as she traced the paths of his tattoos. Finally, slipping under his shorts between his legs. He groaned and pressed against her before stripping off his shorts.

His hands moved over her as well, but she barely noticed until his finger made a circle over her apex. She gasped and let out a soft moan. "That's it, Rian, tell me what you like."

Knowing that they didn't have protection. Rian wasn't one to take chances. She firmed her hand around him and moved faster. "Damn, Rian." He shuddered as her lips met his. They lay together cuddling for a few minutes before Tai sat up. "I want to taste you." He looked at Rian, who nodded her agreement.

The act of oral never really did much for her, but she was willing to let him try. Unfortunately, this time was the same. There was never enough friction. Saliva just made everything too wet and slimy. Not to mention mouths were cold. After a few minutes, Tai looked up at her. "This isn't your thing, is it?"

"Not really, sorry," Rian admitted sitting up. "I appreciate the effort, though. I used to think something was wrong with me because I didn't go nuts over it like other girls. But I accept that it is the way I am."

"You should just tell the person from the start. I feel a bit bad about that." Tai said. 

Rian smiled, "I am never sure what the protocol is for telling someone something like that. The few times I had brought up, the person insisted on trying anyway, thinking they had some sort of magic to make me change my mind. Don't you dare feel bad. I've had an amazing date, and it takes time to learn about each other."

"Thanks," Tai said, giving her a hug. "You're right. The first time is not always the best." Tai stood up, holding out his hand. "We should probably check our phones. I imagine we have little time left."


	12. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian spends some time with the girls.

It surprised Rian to have a third date... with Ciaran. She concluded that he was a likable lad. His love of his dog added to his appeal, but he just wasn't her type. She made sure to leave the door open, so to speak, as she was keeping her options open. The date ended when she received a text about the girls having a sleepover. She was in the dressing room, getting ready when Seb walked in. "Hey, cute pajamas."

"How did your date go?" Rian asked.

Seb tried not to smile but failed. "It went well. I think... at least on my end you?"

"I had fun, but I'm knackered," Rian admitted, yawning. "At least there was food there and not just bubbly."

"You get up to anything?" Seb teased.

Rian opened her eyes, looking innocent. "Maybe..."

He laughed. "Fine, keep your secrets... I'll just imagine that it was filthy."

Rian giggled. Elladine poked her head in the dressing room. "Come on, Rian. We're making hot chocolate." A night with the girls would be nice. Bill wouldn't mind that so much. He wanted more from her, and Rian knew that would be impossible. She needed to keep an open mind and pick a partner who would help her win this thing. She sighed. Theo was more important than anyone here. Keeping that in mind, was the most critical thing.

The sleepover in the hideaway was fun. Rian hadn't had a sleepover since... well, forever. They had the mandatory pillow fight and played snog, marry, pie. She was sandwiched between AJ and Yasmin, which was... delightful, to say the least. Well, except for Yasmin's knee in her back. After that, she snuggled up with Iona and Viv. Rian sat on the daybeds, idly watching the others as she wondered when the next recoupling would be.

"Hey," A voice said from beside her. It was from Bill. "You've been lost in thought for a while. Anything you want to share?"

Rian smiled and shrugged. "I'm good, but it looks like you have something on your mind."

"I know there is probably going to be recoupling soon with the new islanders, and I wondered if you were happy with me." He asked.

"We might not have any power over what happens next," Rian said.

"That's true." Bill sighed. "It's just I like you and honestly am not really interested in any of the others. I want to get to know you better. Is there a chance for that?"

Rian took his hand. It was on the line now. She needed to make sure that he realized that she was keeping her options open but, at the same time, took him seriously. "I like you, but I think we need to keep an open mind. Things happen artificially fast because of the Villa bubble feelings get magnified."

Bill nodded thoughtfully. "You're right." He smiled. "As long as neither of us goes home, we can still get to know each other and the other Islanders. I'm okay with that. That said, I hope I get the chance to pick you at the next recoupling, anyway."   
  
Rian pressed a kiss to Bill's lips. "You're the sweetest." 

"Thanks," He lifted his water bottle and realized it was empty. "I'm going to go fill this. Good chat, Rian."

Rian's phone buzzed. "Rian, please make your way to the bedroom. Say nothing to the other Islanders. #mumstheword #secretservice."

Rian smiled as she stood up... wondering what was going on. When she got to the bedroom, the others were already there. "Let me guess, you all got a text?"

Iona grinned. "Yea, I wonder what this is all about."

"I think it's gonna be a challenge about spies," Miki said.

"Oh, sweet! I'd make a cool spy!" AJ added.

Rian's phone buzzed. She quickly scanned the text and smiled. "Agents, here is your mission."

Iona laughed, "That's the spirit."

"Today, you will take part in a top-secret challenge. Between you, you must complete seven tasks all without the boys realizing that you're up to something." Rian finished.

"This ought to be a right laugh," AJ said with a giggle.

"I knew it! We are like secret agents!" Elladine smirked.

"I wonder what the challenges will be," Yasmin mused.

"It better not be weird foot stuff," Iona said, wrinkling her nose.

"There's more," Rian said as her phone buzzed again. "One of us must convince all the boys to jump in the pool at the same time. Who wants it?"

AJ raises her hand. "Easy peasy."

"One of you must get Harry to rub sun cream on your back," Rian announced.

Iona raised her hand. "No problem, I'm on it. Won't be the first time I talked a guy into creaming me."

Rian giggled as Miki pulled a face. "Did you have to say it like that?"

"One of you must sit in Camilo's lap and stay there for at least thirty seconds." Rian read.

"I can do that." Miki smiled. 

"Thirty seconds is a long time," Elladine smirked.

"I can do it, just watch me," Miki said.

Rian giggled. "One of you must get Bill to motorboat you."

Elladine bursts out laughing. "Oh, let me do that one! That's too funny."

Miki leans close to Rian and whispers."Would this be a wrong time to ask what motorboat means?"

"Not at all," Rian smirked at Elladine, "Would you mind giving Miki a demonstration, babes?"

"Of course not, come on, Rian." Rian buried her face in Elladine's cleavage, shaking her head from side to side, making all the other girls collapse in giggles.

"That's ridiculous," Miki said between giggles.

"Yes, which is why I wanna be the one who does it, just to see the look on Bill's face," Elladine smirked.

"Won't Nicky be upset?" Rian asked. 

"Someone will have to distract him," Elladine said.

"What's the next task, Rian?" Miki asked. 

"One of you must get Nicky to say 'Enchanted Husband' out loud without asking him." Rian read.

"That one is for me," Yasmin said, beaming.

"One of you must convince Ciaran and Tai to wrestle each other," Rian said as she continued reading the text.

"I really want to do that too." AJ grinned. "Honestly, both those guys seem like they'd be really fun to wrestle with."

"One of you must convince Seb to wear eyeliner." Rian continued.  
  
"Is that even a challenge?" Iona huffed. "There is no way Seb hasn't had an eyeliner phase."

"Oh! I want to do this one." Viv said, jumping up. "I bet he'd look nice."

"That's seven," Elladine smiled. "But what is Rian going to do."

"Well, since you guys took all the tasks," Rian said thoughtfully. "I'll help with timing and distractions or step in if things go wrong."

"Yea, like a backup plan." AJ grinned. "I like it." 


	13. Secret Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls attempt to complete their given tasks.

The girls headed back outside, ready to do their missions. Rian spotted Harry, Nicky, and Seb relaxing over on the daybeds. Rian nodded to Iona, Yasmin, and Viv. Iona quickly grabbed a spot beside Harry. At the same time, Yasmin and Viv took up their positions near Nicky and Seb.

"What are you girls up to?" Nicky asked.

"Just figured we hang out for a while." She said, getting comfortable on the daybed.

Rian looked over at Yasmin, who smiled mysteriously at Nicky. "Hey, Nicky, quick quiz, what was the name of the band I was in?"

He looked over at Yasmin skeptically. "We can't all be as clever as you, Nicky," Rina added. She shot Yasmin a grin, knowing that Nicky could never pass up a chance to share his knowledge.

"Flatterer," Nicky said, shooting a wry smile at Rian. "Enchanted Husband is the answer."

"Correct." Yasmin smiled. "Your prize is a hug." She reached over and gave Nicky a quick hug. Rian raised her eyebrows at Iona.

Iona reached for her suncream, looking at Harry. "Harry, will you be a babe and get my back? I can't ever get the coverage right."

Harry looked over at Viv, who smiled, but then he looked over to Rian for guidance. " It's just suncream, hon, no big deal."

"You're right," He took the bottle and squeezed some suncream into his hand. Iona laid stomach down on the daybed. Rian winked at Viv. 

"Hey, Seb? " Viv asked.

"Yea, Viv?" Seb answered. Rian wanted to watch this one to see how Seb would react. Not to the idea of eyeliner, but the concept of Viv. She knew he had a bit of a crush.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?" Viv asked sweetly. 

"Um... Really?" Seb asked.

"Rian and I were talking about it before we both agreed. You've got the nicest eyes. In fact, we think you should do a lot more to draw attention to them. You'd look so hot with a bit of eyeliner." Viv explained.

Seb looked over at Rian dubiously. 

"Oh, I agree," Rian said, smiling at Seb. "A bit of eyeliner would complete that whole glass half empty thing you got going on. I think you'd look great."

"I've never put eyeliner on, but I admit I wanted to try before," Seb said.

"Then try it. I'll put it on for you."Viv said, her voice like honey. 

Seb nodded, "Okay. Let's go."

Camilo, Ciaran, and Tai sat on the beanbags chatting about empanadas. Rian nodded to Miki. She walked over and pretended to trip. "Oops," Camilo held his hands out and caught her, pulling her into his lap. "Thanks for the catch, Camilo." Miki smiled up at him. "You're pretty comfy. I could stay here and probably fall asleep."

"But, my legs would go numb." Camilo worried. Miki stayed until Rian gave her a nod.

"Sorry about being so clumsy." Miki grinned. 

Rian gave AJ an up nod. AJ smiled. "Hey, Tai, you wanna wrestle."

Tai's eyes lit up."Sure." AJ tackled him. " Hey, I wasn't ready." He recovered fast.

AJ looked up at him, "but you're bigger than me! I need some kind of advantage. Can I have someone else on my team?"

"Yeah, that seems fair," Tai nodded.

"Ciaran! You're with me!" AJ called. 

"Sounds fun!" Ciaran said with a smile. 

Tai pouted for a moment. "I thought you meant one of the girls." He looked over at Rian, who huffed in amusement. AJ and Ciaran had already started attempting to put Tai on his back. He gave up the argument and started fighting back with a huge grin. After a few moments of good-natured wrestling, AJ wiggled out, leaving Ciaran and Tai rolling around on the grass. She smirked and gave Rian a thumbs up.

It's a good show Ciaran and Tai are pretty well matched. The islanders get into it, cheering for both boys. Rian turned from the wrestling match to see Elladine talking to Bill. Nicky kept glancing back and forth between the match and Elladine. Elladine needed a distraction."Nicky, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." They walked away from the others. 

"I was curious. What is your take on the new islanders?" Rian asked. She could see Elladine and Bill over Nicky's shoulder. Elladine gave a quick thumbs-up as she started talking to Bill.

"I think Tai and Ciaran are fine, lads," Nicky said, giving her a curious look. "Yasmin is a bit harder to pin down. She's a bit of an enigma."

Bill looked at Elladine with a confused. Rian was hard-pressed not to laugh as he shrugs and leans down."What's funny?"

"I was just thinking about the wrestling match," Rian said, her eyes flitting over to the others.

"That was funny. The boys put on a good show." Nicky grinned.

"It was pretty impressive." Rian looked over at Elladine. She gave Rian a quick wave. "Let's go see what the others are doing."

AJ and the boys were by the pool. "Rian is gonna take the picture. " AJ said, giving Rian a pleading look.

"Get in line too, Nicky. It won't work if you're not there." Rian gave him a nudge.

"What about my eyeliner," Seb asked.

"It looks great, and it's waterproof, no worries," Rian said. She pulled out her phone. All the boys lined up with AJ.

"On a count of three," AJ announced, "One, two, three, " The boys and AJ all jumped into the pool as Rian caught the moment. 

A few minutes later, a phone beeped. "I think that's mine," Nicky said, pulling himself out of the pool. He looks at the screen and gasps. "I knew it!"

"What?" Camilo asked

"Listen," Nicky said as he started to read. "Boys, it's time you know the truth. Earlier today, we assigned the girls several secret challenges involving you. Because they completed all the challenges successfully, the whole Villa will get a special reward tomorrow."

"Is this why you've all been acting a little weird today?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I didn't really want Bill to motorboat me," Elladine said.

Iona smirked, "Says the one who volunteered for that task." Rian chuckled.

"Wait was, Rian's challenge?" Bill asked. 

"She was the mastermind," Yasmin explained. "She gave us the sign when to go and jumped in if we got stuck."

"So, that was why we had a chat?" Nicky asked.

Rian nodded. 

"I totally knew you were up to something," Nicky said. 

"That's not true," Rian teased, "If you did, you would have said something."

"I didn't want to spoil your fun," Nicky pouted. 

"Sure, babe," Elladine laughed.

"It's academic anyway because we totally got away with it using our feminine wiles," Yasmin said.

"It was teamwork. We all worked together to make it happen." Rian said, looking at the girls.

"Exactly," AJ grinned, throwing her arm around Iona, who couldn't help but to smile back.

Nicky's phone beeped again. "Another text." He scanned it, and his face fell. "Islanders, It's time for another recoupling. Our newest Islanders are up first. Please get dressed and gather at the fire-pit."


	14. Changing Lanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What changes will the recoupling bring?

The girls were bustling to get ready. Rian knew the recoupling was right around the corner, but no one knew precisely when it would occur. It was out of her hands, and she hoped that some connections she made would benefit her. There wasn't much else she could do. The girls were uneasily discussing it when someone knocked on the door. "Hey girls," Seb said, "I really like this eyeliner look, but I want to take it off now, and each time I tried, it just smeared."

Viv smiled, "Yea, that stuff is waterproof, so hard to take off. You need a makeup remover. Come in, babes."

Seb walked and looked over at Rian."Wow, you look amazing." She had slipped on a little silver dress with matching shoes.

Rian smiled, "Thanks, Seb."

Viv had the remover and on a cotton pad ready to go. She motioned for Seb to sit as she gently wiped the eyeliner away. Once she's finished, they look at each then looked away, blushing. Rian smiled to herself. It wouldn't be long now they really liked each other, it was so cute. She sighed to herself. She didn't have the luxury of looking for love. Not right now... it would be nice, but knowing what she needed to accomplish, it was better for her and her partner if she didn't.

Rian was pulled from her thoughts as Seb called her name. "Rian, are you ready?"

Rian smiled up at him. "Yes, let's go."

Once at the fire-pit, Rian sat between Elladine and Bill, who laced his fingers between hers. "How do you feel about this?" Elladine asked.

"It's out of my hands," Rian replied. "I can only take things as they come."

"I'm trying to not think about it too much," Elladine replied.

A phone buzzed, and Ciaran jumped up."I'm first." He looked at the girls nervously. "So the one thing I wanted coming here was to meet someone who makes me feel different. My love life has been fine, but nothing exciting or special. This girl seems to fit both of those requirements. She's got a kind heart, and I feel like I can be myself around her. Which is why the girl I want to couple up with is ... Miki?"

Miki smiled and looked at Rian, who gave her a thumbs up. Miki walked over to Ciaran gave him a hug before they sat down. "They are too cute together," Rian said to Elladine, who nodded.

A text message pinged. " It looks like I'm next," Tai said, beaming. "This girl has great ideas and banter, which is something I'm looking for. The fact that she's smoking hot doesn't hurt either. The girl I want to couple up with is Rian."

Bills faced dropped. Rian squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Everything will work out as it's meant to." She stood up and walked over to Tai, who welcomed her with a hug before slipping his large hand over her smaller one as they sat down.

The next phone beeped. Yasmin stepped forward. "To be honest, I find a couple of islanders to be fascinating. She glanced over at Rian and then at Seb. This boy is like finding that perfect song and listening to it on repeat. So the boy I want to couple up with is Seb."

Rian gave Seb a huge smile. Of all the people here, she wished him happiness most of all.

Iona was next, and she recoupled with Camilo. Elladine picked Nicky, of course. Viv decided on Harry, and AJ picked Bill. "Is that everyone?" Elladine asked. 

"Seems to be," Rian said, looking around at the seven couples.

"I'm exhausted." Elladine said, "playing secret agents and then having a recoupling has me knackered."

The other Islanders nodded in agreement. 

Tai took her hand. "I know you are tired, but I would chat for a bit, is that alright?"

Rian smiled at him. "Sure." Tai led her to the roof terrace.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" He asked, taking in the view out over the Villa.

"It is," Rian agreed. 

Tai seemed a bit nervous, so Rian waited patiently for him to talk. "I know we may have rushed things on our date, but I don't want you to feel pressured by that. We can take it slow and learn from each other if that is what you want.”

"I like that idea," Rian said quietly as she slipped an arm around Tai's waist. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Rian yawned so hard it brought tears to her eyes. Tai smiled, "and on that note, I think we should get some rest."


	15. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian overhears an argument.

Rian woke to an empty bed. It was still dark. Sitting up, she looked around the room to see most of the Islanders were still sleeping. She slipped out of bed, heading toward the bathroom, but stopped short as she heard voices whispering. "You shouldn't have picked her."

"Look, I followed my heart."

Bill and Tai were arguing... over her. Rian shook her head. She wasn't surprised, but she didn't want them fighting. Slipping back into the bed, she sighed. It probably would be better to keep this to herself. She didn't want to make things worse by saying anything. A few minutes later, Tai slipped back into bed. Rian sighed and snuggled into him, pressing her back into his chest. His arms wrapped around her as they both fell back into sleep.

"Rian, Hey babe, wake up..." Rian opened her eyes. Tai stood in front of her holding a cup of tea. "I thought you'd like some."

Rian smiled. "You're a superstar."

"Thanks," Tai smiled, brushing a kiss over her forehead. "I'll let you drink your tea and get ready."

Rian quickly got ready and headed to the kitchen. Camilo was already whipping up some batter for pancakes. "Hey Rian, since I know you can cook, would you mind helping?"

"Sure," Rian smiled, "what do you need?"

"Start whipping up the next batch as I cook these?" He asked.

"I'm on it." She slipped an apron over her swimsuit and starting measuring the ingredients. They worked in silence for a bit.

Rian moved the batter over to Camilo as he poured another pancake before turning to her. "So how'd it go with Tai?" 

She turned to face him enigmatic smile already planted on her face. "My lips are sealed." She didn't realize he was so close. 

"Ooh mysterious," Camilo's sparkled with amusement. "Not gonna lie, you're amazing. But... I was wondering, are you still into me?"

"Of course, I am. It doesn't just disappear," Rian said.

"That's made my day. Even more than the pancakes." Camilo said his attention moved back to the stove. 

Rian started cutting up a variety of fruit for the pancakes. But the limes caught her eye. Grabbing the citrus, she started zesting. "What are you making?" Camilo asked curiously.

"I thought lime curd would be something different and tasty," Rian said, pulling out a heat-proof bowl and a pan along with sugar, eggs, and butter. She put some water in the pan and gently placed the heatproof bowl on top of the pan.

Camilo leaned over to watch what she was doing. "You do know what you're doing. I'm impressed." 

Rian smiled, looking up at him. "You've got a bit of flour." She reached up, wiping it off his cheek.

"Oh, personal grooming," He smirked, "I like it." 

Rian huffed in amusement and turned back to her pan. A short time later, they take the pancakes with fixings to the other Islanders. Everyone cheered as the pancakes were set on the table. "I couldn't have done it without my beautiful assistant. Actually, she's a brilliant chef in her own right. She made lime curd to go with the pancakes. " Camilo said with a smile.

Tai raised his eyebrows, looking over at Rian. "Thanks, Camilo. I hope everyone enjoys it," Rian said. The Islanders quickly scuffle with their plates to get food.

Tai patted the seat beside him. "Rian, come sit with me." Bill caught her gaze, giving her a hopeful look. Rian smiled but sat with Tai. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and it feels great spending it with you." He took a bite of his pancakes with strawberries and lime curd.

"Wow, this delicious," Tai said, smiling, "Camilo's pancakes with your toppings is magic." The other islanders nodded in agreement. Quiet fell over the group as they ate.

"I'll do the dishes." Ciaran offered. 

"I can do it, mate, don't worry about it," Camilo said.

"That's not fair! You and Rian did a load of work making breakfast." Ciaran argued. 

"Fine, I'll supervise." Camilo agreed. 

The islanders drifted off into different areas of the Villa. Seb sat down beside her. "How are you doing?"

Rian smiled. "I'm fine, but more importantly, how do you feel about Yasmin?"

"She seems nice, but..." Seb mumbled.

"You've got someone else on your mind, don't you," Rian whispered.

Seb smiled. "You see right through me. I do, but I think Yasmin is nice. Actually, I have a question for you. Were you single when you came on the show?"

Rian raised her eyebrows curiously. "Obviously, or they wouldn't have allowed me on the show."

"But why were you single?" Seb asked.

"I've never been in a proper relationship. My career isn't exactly conducive to relationships or friendships. The lab's hours can get really crazy." Rian replied.

"I see," Seb said thoughtfully. 

"So why all the questions?" Rian asked. 

Seb sighed, "Sometimes, I still wonder what I'm doing here. I still feel like I don't fit in. My dating life has been a disaster up to this point."

"Everyone feels that way, Seb. I feel like that too." Rian chuckled, "Do you think any of us would be here if we were happily in relationships?"

Seb laughed, "Good point."

"What I'm saying is this. I feel that way too sometimes, and it doesn't mean anything is wrong with you." Rian explained.

"Thanks, Rian, That helped a lot," Seb said.

"You can always vent to me. That's what friends are for." Rian leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping to enjoy the rest of the day.

"Friends, huh?" He smiled at the thought, "So how did things go with Tai last night?"

"It was nice. We had a chat on the room terrace, but..." Rian looked worried. "I woke up early, and Bill and Tai were arguing in the bathroom... about me."

"Yikes, how do you feel about that?" He asked, giving her a concerned look.

"I don't really want guys fighting over me." She said, "I didn't say anything to Tai about it. Probably better that they don't know I heard them."

Seb nodded. "I can understand that."

The Islanders' relaxing day was short-lived. "I've got a text!" Miki called out. Everyone hurried over. "Islanders, the public has been voting to save the couples they deem most compatible. The couples with the least votes will be in danger of leaving the island tonight."

"Oh, my god!" Iona gasped. 

Tai looked a bit shocked, and for a moment, it was like he shrunk in size. "You what..."

Bill sighed, "It's a dumping."

"One of the couples could go home..." Tai said disbelievingly.

The couples drifted off to talk amongst themselves. Rian didn't really have much to say. She knew it was part of the game. The thought was a sharp pain that went through her. She had made this far ... she couldn't stop now. Theo depended on her.

"You alright?" Tai asked, obviously worried that she had said nothing for a while.

Rian sighed, "It's out of our hands. No sense in worrying about it, I suppose." Rian stood up.

"Yea... But..." Tai started to say.

Rian turned to him, cupping his chin, "I'm not religious, but this thought has always helped me. Accept the things you cannot change, have the courage to change the things you can, and cultivate the wisdom to know the difference." Rian pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before walking toward the Villa.


	16. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The public have voted and some of the Islanders will be leaving.

The Islanders stood around the fire pit. The nervous energy was unmistakable as they shifted and glanced around. Iona was cracking her knuckles as the couples spoke to each other in whispers. Rian sat patiently. “Aren’t you nervous?” Seb asked. 

“I am,” Rian whispered. Tai took her hand and squeezed it. She was very concerned if she went home now, she would have failed. But recognizing it was out of her hands, and there was nothing she could do about what the public thought of her. There wasn’t much sense in letting it get under her skin. She took a deep grounding breath.

A phone buzzed, causing them all to jump. “It’s me,” Rian said, picking up her phone. “Islanders the public have been voting for their favorite couples. The couples with the least votes are in danger of being dumped from the island. The two couples who received the lowest votes are... Camilo and Iona,” Rian was certain the shock in her voice was apparent. She peered over the couple in disbelief before looking back down at her phone. “And Miki and Ciaran.”

After a moment of silence, another phone pinged. “It’s mine,” Nicky said, holding it up to read. “For one of these couples, their time in the Villa has ended. The rest of you must now vote for which couple should go home tonight.”

Rian looked over at the two couples. The rest of the islanders’ babble became background noise. Just yesterday, she had fixed Iona’s lipstick with Miki. And as for Camilo, she cared about him. Ciaran was a friendly lad, but she hadn’t gotten to know him yet. She didn’t want to see any of them leave. The other voice, the practical one, was reminding her it was necessary. She was closer to her goal.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Tai. He had taken her hand and led her away from the fire pit. They found a quiet spot at the pool to talk. “I can’t believe they left it up to us,” Rian mumbled. “I don’t want to do this.” 

“We need to decide, but since you’ve been here longer, I think it’s your call,” Tai said, shifting uncomfortably. “You can bounce your thoughts off me. I know Camilo, and you have a spark. I wouldn’t mind losing that competition.”

Rian felt like she had been sucker-punched. He wanted her to decide for both of them. It wasn’t out of kindness. He wanted to wash his hands of the decision. She pulled herself together and faced him. “I like them and get on well with all four of them, but if we are going based on the strength of them as a couple, Ciaran and Miki aren’t as powerful a couple as Iona and Camilo.”

“I agree,” Tai said, nodding. “So, that’s your decision then?” Rian nodded. “I support your choice.” Tai picked up the phone and typed it in. “It’s done. You want a hug?”

Rian stood up. “We should get back.” They were the last couple back to the fire pit. Seb stood beside Rian. “Who did you vote for?” Rian shook her head because she didn’t trust her voice to stay steady. Seb reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He shifted, so they were shoulder to shoulder. After what seemed like hours but was indeed merely a few minutes. Ciaran’s phone buzzed. He sighed, “Here we go.” He lifted the phone to read. “Ciaran and Miki, you fellow islanders, have voted you the least compatible couple. As a result, you will now be dumped from the island. Please pack your bags and make your way to the Villa entrance.”

Rian saw Iona and Camilo sigh with relief. “There it is then...” Ciaran said. Miki started to cry, and Ciaran reached over to pull her into a hug. Rian stepped over, wrapping one arm around Miki, the other around Ciaran. The rest of the islanders followed, creating one giant group hug with Miki and Ciaran in the middle. Eventually, at the end of the hug and Miki looked at the islanders. “I guess we go pack out things.”

Ciaran wiped his face. “Yea, I guess those suitcases will not pack themselves.”

Rian looked over at the couple, giving them a wry smile. “You mind if I help? I’d like to spend some time with you.”

Miki looked surprised. “I’d like that.” 

Ciaran smiled, “That’s so sweet of you.”

Once inside the Villa, Rian was helping Miki pack up her hairbrushes. “Why do you have so many?”

Miki smiled, “I have a lot of hair!”

Rian giggled. “I was just thinking about Manuka Vibe 2 - Revenge of the Vibe.” 

Miki laughed, “I thought that lippy was done for. You can perform surgery on my lipstick any day.” She dropped a lippy cylinder on the floor, and it rolled over to Rian. Rian picked it up and handed it back to Miki. “You know what? I want you to have this one. The color would be fabulous for you. Use it to leave your mark on the right person...” Rian pulled Miki into a hug. “You were always so nice to me, even when I wasn’t to you. Thank you.” Miki said thickly.

Ciaran walked over to them with a faint smile on his face. “I packed the rest of your stuff and my stuff.” 

“Oh, sorry, babe, I got caught up talking to Rian,” Miki said before stepping back.

“I guess we should say goodbye to the others. It’s time to go.” Ciaran said. 

“Um, Rian,” Miki said, looking at her curiously. “Can you do me a favor?” Rian nodded. “Make sure Iona is all right. I don’t want her fading into the background, although she doesn’t seem like that kind of girl. I would feel better if you looked out for her.”

“I will,” Rian smiled. 

Ciaran and Miki grabbed their luggage and headed to the door. The islanders took turns, hugging them. Rian stood back, but Miki grabbed her hand and pulled her over to her and Ciaran. “Thanks for being there for us and helping us pack. It means a lot.” Rian nodded. Ciaran took Miki’s hand, and they walked off into the night.

There was silence for a moment, and then Tai’s phone pinged. The islanders look at each other, murmuring.

“What is it now?”

“Please don’t let it be another dumping...”

Tai read the message. “Islanders, tomorrow, there will be another recoupling, and the boys will choose who they want to couple up with.”

Rian raised her eyebrows in surprise. The producers weren’t even going to give them a moment to recover. She looked over at the girls. Elladine seemed unfazed, but Iona looked at Rian, then back at Camilo and Bill. Rian walked back into the Villa and out to the kitchen. She poured herself a drink. This was harder than she expected.


	17. Iona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iona and Rian have a chat after the dumping.

Rian sat in the kitchen, shot in front of her. Iona walked in and sat down. “You alright?”

Rian smiled. “Yea, you?”

Iona shrugged. “We’ve gotta be.” She poured herself a shot. “I gotta ask, though, why did you save us?”

“You and Camilo are the stronger couple,” Rian replied.

“Is that the real reason?” Iona said, lifting an eyebrow. “Or is it because you and Camilo still have unresolved sparks?”

“I like all of you,” Rian replied, picking up her shot glass and downing it. “Feelings aside, if I were to choose the strongest couple to beat, it would be you and Camilo.”

Iona smiled. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.” She was quiet for a moment. “Did Miki say anything to you about me?”

“She requested that I look out for you,” Rian answered filling her glass again.

“Aw, so she wasn’t mad.” Iona sniffed. “She thought I was a decent friend, after all. We totally have to grab a coffee after summer all three of us.”

They clinked glasses and drank together. 

“Thanks for letting me know.” Iona smiled and took the shot glass to the sink. “Are you finished with it, babes?”  
Rian nodded as Iona washed up the shot glass. “I suppose we should head to bed. It’s been a long day.”


	18. Chill Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian and AJ take some R&R.

Rian woke up to an empty bedroom. It seemed Tai didn't want to wake her. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Maybe he didn't want to disturb her. She headed to the kitchen to find Camilo making his famous pancakes. AJ was massaging Harry's shoulders. 

"Wow, Rian, you look amazing!" AJ gushed.

"Yea, you look incredible," Harry said, giving her the once over.

Camilo grinned. "My hero!" He stepped away from the stove to pull Rian into a hug. He smelled like Giorgio Armani, and Rian leaned against him, enjoying his comfort for a moment before stepping away. "Sit down! I made you breakfast as a thank you for saving Iona and me last night."

"You didn't have to do that," Rian said, "I chose the stronger couple." 

"You think we are the stronger couple? That's so sweet." Camilo continued as he dished her up some pancakes. 

Rian dug into the food, but Harry interrupted her breakfast. "Oh, AJ, don't stop!" Rian snorted, trying to chew her food before she laughed. "I know you are there, Rian, and I don't care. Some things are worth moaning for. "

Camilo threw an amused look at the duo. AJ grinned. "Not the first time I've been told that, babes. I give these to girls on the team all the time. They call me magic hands. Although one girl does it for completely different reasons."

"You're a miracle worker," Harry said, rolling his neck.

"You're lucky I'm here. You've got terrible posture. You're going to end up with rounded shoulders unless you stand straight." AJ chided. She finished up the massage and patted him on the back. "All done."

"Aw, Just a minute longer?" He asked.

"Nope. My magic hands are too powerful." AJ teased. "The human body can only take so much. Who's next? Rian?"

Rian smiled. "Why not?"

AJ beamed and gestured for Rian to sit down. AJ's hands came to her shoulders, fingers firm on her muscles. Rian had to admit that AJ was skilled as she melted away the tension that had been collecting in her shoulders and back. "Is the pressure, OK?" AJ asked.

"Heavenly," Rian answered.

Harry cleared his throat, "See, it's not just me."

"Sorry for judging you," Rian smirked. 

AJ continued to massage for a few more moments. "There, all done. If you would like some more, you can come to the living room." She walked out of the kitchen.

Camilo raised an eyebrow as Harry looked at Rian. "I think she wants to have a chat," Rian said. "Thanks for breakfast, Camilo. I'll see you guys later."

When Rian entered the living room, AJ smiled. "I'm glad you came. We never get any time alone." She patted the sofa. Rian sat down and then shifted to lie down. "Can I lie with you?" AJ asked.

"Yes." Rian smiled as AJ snuggled up to her. "What's on your mind, babes?"

"You know, I like boys. I like their big arms and their jawlines and stubbly faces, but it's hard being with them. I don't understand them as well. Girls are easy. I am one, so in know what to say, what to do. I know my way around their bodies better, too. Sometimes with boys, I feel like I have to prove myself. Like Bill's a roofer, I feel like ... I don't know, I somehow gotta be handy." AJ sighed but then gave a flirty grin. "Or maybe I just got someone else on my mind."

Rian smiled at her. AJ took the opportunity to press her lips to Rian's. She giggled before climbing on top of her to straddle her. Rian ran her hands up AJ's back and massaged her shoulders. She knew that this was probably a bad idea. She liked AJ, but it would never work, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. AJ pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you bring me here for a massage?" Rian asked. 

"A ruse so clever, even you believed it..." AJ chuckled. "I'm wasted on sports. Maybe I should mastermind a crime... She planted a last kiss on Rian's lips. You know, it's my birthday tomorrow."

"Then you should get plenty of cuddles," Rian said, wrapping her arms around AJ... it felt nice, even if it was just for a moment.

"Oh, my favorite." AJ smiled drowsily.

"AJ, Rian," A voice called them. Rian didn't recall falling asleep, but Tai was standing next to them along with Bill.

"We thought you guys got lost." Bill teased. "But you were taking a nap together, so cute."

Iona and Camilo stepped into the lounge. "And I missed out. Rian is the best cuddler." Iona said. Camilo looked at Iona with raised eyebrows. "What? We had a sleepover, and Rian cuddled up with me."

Rian gently nudged AJ, who was still asleep. "Babes."

"Five more minutes," AJ muttered. 

"Sweetie, everyone is waiting for us," Rian said as Yasmin and Seb walked with Nicky and Elladine.

"Fine..." AJ cracked open one eye. Seeing the other islanders, she sat up quickly and smirked. "Guess I needed a nap." 

Harry and Viv walked in curiously as the rest of the islanders laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when AJ needed a nap." Seb teased. 

"It's Rian's fault for being so comfy," AJ said.

Everyone piled into the lounge and found a spot to relax. Rian looked around to see the bants were flowing, and everyone was happy. She couldn't help but smile. It seemed like they were all a part of a strange and wonderful family.

The sound of a text notification broke the revelry. Everyone was hushed. "That was me..." AJ pulled out her phone. "It's time for the recoupling."


	19. Drinks and Recoupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the recoupling commence with few surprises.

The girls quickly got ready and headed to the kitchen. "You don't think they'll pull a dumping right after a recoupling?" Iona asked.

"That would be sadistic if they did, "Elladine said. They all had a cocktail because it seemed to be that type of night. They could see the boys over on the lawn seriously discussing something. The recoupling, most likely. "Who do you think they'll pick?"

"I'm betting Nicky will pick Elladine, and Camilo will pick Iona," Viv said with a sigh. "But I'm not sure where Harry's head is at." Her gaze came to rest on Rian.

"I haven't talked to Tai much about either," Rian admitted. 

"What makes you think Camilo or Bill won't pick Rian?" Iona asked.

"I like Seb, but he seems to have his eye on someone else," Yasmin said.

"Well, I didn't come here to be bored," Viv said, brightening up.

Iona smiled, "Viv's right! What's life in the Villa without a few surprises?"

"I don't think it's fair. The boys get to go first," AJ pouted.

"We went after the new islanders did last time, so technically it was ladies' choice." Rian reminded her.

"I know, but..." AJ was interrupted by her phone. "It's time."

"Boys, fire-pit!" Yasmin called out, but they didn't seem to hear her.

Rian smile as she leaned over to the girls and snickered. "Watch this..." She twisted toward the boys and announced out. "Why no, Viv, I've never done bits in a yurt."

All the boys' heads immediately whipped around as the girls burst into laughter.

"Who did bits on a yacht?" Harry asked.

"I thought she said, putting bits in yogurt," Tai said, brow furrowed with apparent confusion.

"She said yurt," Bill stated.

"That's not even a word," Camilo said. Iona face-palmed. 

"Yogurt is a word," Tai shot back.

"Just get over here. It's recoupling time," Elladine said, shaking her head in exasperation.

They started walking. "You said yurt, right?" Bill asked. "Who was it?"

"Viv, at the festival," Rian stated.

Viv looked at Rian in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Rian teased.

They got to the fire pit and lined up. "Good luck, everyone," Iona said.

"Yea, good luck," Viv said, smiling at Seb.

The girls stood in line as the boys sat. The wait for the first text seemed to drag on endlessly as everyone looked nervously at each other. A phone buzzed. Harry jumped up, "It's me." He fist-pumped. "I get to go first."

"I've been waiting for the opportunity to couple up with this girl since day one. I think she's full of life and the right person to win Love Island with. I just hope she will give me a chance," Harry smiled cheerfully, "The girl I want to couple with is Rian."

Rian had to admit this turn of affairs shocked her. The girls looked just as puzzled except for Viv, who seemed to expect it. Rian walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for choosing me. I wasn't aware you felt that way." Harry slipped his hand in hers as they sat down.

Seb was next. He looked over at Rian, who smiled at him despite the confusion of her own situation and said. "Seb, follow your heart."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "You're right. Thanks." He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "I know this is going to be a surprise to everyone but Rian. But I'm going against my usual MO because I think this girl could be the sunshine to my darkness. She's so cheerful and nice to everyone naturally. So the girl I want to couple up and get to know better is Viv."

A huge smile broke over Viv's face as she walked over to Seb. He slid an arm gently around her, and they sat down. Nicky chose Elladine, which everyone expected. Camilo chose Iona, no surprise there. Bill chose Yasmin and Tai chose AJ. Rian thought Tai and AJ might get on rather well. She wasn't so sure about Bill and Yasmin, though. The couples wandered off, leaving Harry and Rian at the fire-pit.

Rian had to admit she was happy for the others... they seemed to be pretty pleased about their couples, mostly. She hadn't really thought of Harry as someone to pair with. But eh, why not?

"Hey," Harry said, breaking Rian out of thoughts. Rian looked at him." I'm so excited to be coupled up with you. I've wanted this for so long. To get to share a bed with you feels like a dream come true. I've got some stuff I want to say to you. Is that alright?" He looked around, "well, it seems this is the only place we can be alone. So as good a spot as any."

Rian nodded. "Right here is fine."

"Thanks," He said, taking her hands in his. "Feelings are so hard to get a hold of in here. There is so much uncertainty. The one thing I am certain of is you."

"How so?" Rian asked. 

"You're beautiful." Harry said, "I can't forget our date. I had so much fun with you. But more than that. You're crazy smart, and the public has to like you. There's no way we won't win this whole thing."

That's the moment it clinked in Rian's head. Harry didn't want her for her. He wanted her for what she could give him—his ambitions. The thought chilled her, but... wasn't that what she was doing as well. Perhaps but it wasn't for herself. Maybe... that was the difference. "But if we didn't win, that would be OK too?" She asked. She was testing him to see his reaction. It was OK with her if she lost. That would be fair.

His face screwed up in disgust for a moment. "I'm actually going to be annoyed if we don't win."

"Sure, but there's more to it than just winning," Rian said, looking at Harry curiously.

"I've tried to concentrate on finding love... but I love to win," Harry replied. "At the end of the day, this is a competition. If I don't win, I'll feel like it was a bit of a waste." He shrugs. "That is who I am."

Rian's mind was whirling. She could use this to her advantage. However, she liked the people she had met and became friends with, and honestly, the thought that if her partner won the money, she would still have half to work with. But Harry... he might take it all. After all, she was obviously a pawn for him, a trophy on his arm.

"Thanks," Rian said dryly, standing up.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Harry tried to backtrack as he stood up. "I'm happy I met you. But that part of me needs to win. Sometimes I wish I wasn't that way." He looked repentant, but Rian was skeptical.

"Why don't we try focusing on the present and not worrying about the final?" Rian offered. A piece of her wanted to believe that Harry wasn't that bad, but her stomach twisted.

"I can try that," Harry said, giving her a beaming smile. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a slight squeeze. "How about some celebratory bits?"

"Maybe another time," Rian said, faking a yawn. The very idea turned her stomach after what he had just told her. "I think I just want to get some rest."

"OK, sure." Harry looked disappointed, but he didn't push.


	20. An Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Rian meet some new Islanders.

Rian woke to find Harry staring at her. “You’re so beautiful.”

She smiled, “Good Morning.”

He looked to see if anyone was around. “I’m just so happy that we get to wake next to each other in the morning.” He slipped his arms around Rian and cuddled her.

“Thanks,” Rian said with a smile. Perhaps he meant what he said last night about trying to forget about the contest.

“I did a great job picking you.” Harry smiled. “We’ll win this, and you adore me. It’s all falling together now.”

“I thought you weren’t going to concentrate on the finale.” She reminded gently.

“Oh, that,” Harry waved dismissively. “I’m not worried because it’s true.”

“I think I want to get some breakfast,” Rian said, standing.

A lump of blanket a few beds over stirred and Iona sat up looking at Rian. Rian went straight to the dressing room. Iona looked over at Harry, who was digging through his suitcase and shook her head before following Rian to the dressing room.

“Are you OK, babes?” Iona asked.

Rian forced a smile to her face. “Yea, I think that Harry’s ambition has gone on overload.”

Iona looked at her empathetically. “It seems that way. If you ever need to talk. Camilo and I are here for you.”

Rian ran a brush through her ginger waves. “Thanks. I appreciate it. I think what I need right now, though, is a cup of coffee.” She stepped out of the dressing room and headed for the kitchen.

Seb was in the kitchen when she got there. “Morning, Seb.”

“Morning Sleepyhead.” Seb teased. “What can I get you?”

“Coffee, please,” Rian said.

Viv walked into the kitchen as Seb handed Rian the mug. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Rian smiled at the couple. They really were cute, and she had never seen Seb so happy. “I’ll leave you two so you can chat.”

Rian walked up to the roof terrace and sat down. This was the best place for some quiet. Why was she getting upset with Harry when it was her intention the whole time to take the money? She knew that if it came down to it and she got the winning envelope, she would go through it. Harry would undoubtedly do the same thing. If motivations differed, did that make the difference? Or was she telling herself that to justify her actions?

Seb nudged her, disrupting her thoughts. “Hey, I just talked to Iona,” Seb looked at her worriedly, “Are you OK?”

“Yea, Harry is just getting worried about the finale,” Rian said evenly.

“OK, I can understand that he’s ambitious.” Seb nodded his head. “But I have to ask, do you think he’s loyal? Or do you think he’ll be loyal because he wants to win?”

Rian thought about his question. “I don’t know. I’m not forcing him into anything. He’s his own person.”

He nodded, “That isn’t necessarily a bad headspace to be in. It would help if you didn’t worry or anything. What about you? How do you feel about Harry? Could your head be turned?”

“Harry’s nice, but honestly, when we went on our date, there was a small spark, but now I don’t know...” Rian admitted. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“No, but ...” He sighed, “I stepped in it ... I have a funny feeling.” He looked over at Rian and smiled. “Let’s change the subject. What do you think of mixed tapes? I was thinking of making one for Viv once we are out of here.”

“I think they are a great way to flirt,” Rian said. “Such a cute idea.”

“It’s like a reflex,” Seb admitted, “when I like a girl, I just have to make a playlist for her. I know it’s too soon, but I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking of things I could do to make her smile. Her smile is just... mate, it goes right through me.”

Rian grinned, “Have you told her you’re in love with her?”

“I...” Seb opened and shut his mouth like a fish.

“It might not be obvious to you, but it seems like you are at least halfway there.” Rian continued. “You told me a few days ago you ‘never fall for girls like her.’ And now you’re wearing your heart on your sleeve and talking about playlists.”

Seb frowned, looking like he wanted to object, but then broke into a smile. “You’re right. I mean, deep down, I always wanted to be with a girl like Viv. And now I’ve done it. I’ve fallen for someone nice who actually really likes me for me.”

“I’m thrilled for you,” Rian said, hugging Seb. “I think you and Viv are good for each other.”

Rian finished her coffee. “I think we should get back to the others,” Seb said as his phone buzzed. He glanced at it and looked at Rian worriedly, “Now I know we need to get back to the others.”  
They hurried down to the lawn. “Rian, if you could?” Seb asked.

“Hey, guys! Seb’s got a text.” Rian called out.

The Islanders hurried to gather around once everyone was there. Seb read, “Islanders, put your best foot forward because two new islanders will arrive sometime today.”

“New Islanders?” Seb asked. His face eyebrows went up in shock as he turned to Rian.

“That means more friends,” Rian said, smiling.

“I wonder how they are gonna arrive,” Camilo said, looking at Iona with a grin.

“In suitcases?” Elladine asked with a laugh before adding. “Actually, the real question is when?”


	21. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders pass the time by playing a children's game.

The Islanders were on the daybeds discussing the new arrivals.“Well, this stinks.” Elladine pouted. “We’ve had five seconds of peace, and now we’ve got new islanders changing it up?”

Nicky put an arm around her. “The course of genuine love never runs smooth, and the course of Love Island is like sandpaper.”

“Come on, guys!” AJ clapped her hands. “You don’t think it’s exciting? The whole point of being here is to meet new people.”

“AJ’s right, and as Rian said, always says, there is no use worrying about something you can’t control,” Tai said.

Bill started ticking things off on his fingers. “You’re more prepared. You’ve explored plausible options and maybe made a plan...”

“You’re more likely to have anticipated outcomes,” Elladine added.

“Good one,” Bill nodded approvingly.

“Ugh, stop!” Tai said, his face wrinkled up, “Now you are making me nervous. Rian, back me up here.”

She smiled. “Sometimes the worry is good, like when you have a test coming, and it pushes you to study. But in a situation like this... we can only take it as it comes. We know the new Islanders are coming. We don’t know who they are or who they might be interested in. So there is no sense in worrying about it.”

“What would you do if they took an interest in you?” Harry asked.

Rian shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s like asking me what I would do if aliens landed on the roof terrace.”

Bill smiled, “What would you do?”

“Couple up with them.” Rian teased. Bill looked shocked. “But seriously, I don’t know. That’s the point.”

“I think we need a distraction,” Tai said. “Let’s play hide and seek.”

“What are we, children?” Harry scoffed.

“It’d be better than sitting here all day,” Camilo said.

AJ sprung to her feet. “I think it’s a great idea. Everyone has to play. It’s my Birthday. I order it.”

Nicky smiled. “By the birthday decree, it must be done.”

AJ grabbed Rian’s arm, pulling her to her feet. “There, we have our first volunteer.”

“Who else wants to play?” Tai asked.

Seb raised his hand. Everyone looked at him with surprise. “What? I think it could be fun.”

The other islanders raise their hands. Tai clapped his hands. “Right! We’re playing classic here, no mods. Whoever’s ‘it’ counts to 100. Everyone else hides. If you get caught, you head back to the lawn.”

“Who’s it?” Seb asked.

“Rian and I can be it.” Harry volunteered.

“Babe, please ask before volunteering me,” Rian said.

Harry waved her off, “Semantics, I know you don’t mind. Besides, it’s easier to win with two people. We can cover more ground.” Seb gave Rian a worried glance.

“It’s settled then. Harry and Rian will be ‘it’ while the rest of us hide.” Elladine said.

Viv clapped her hands. “Oh, I feel like a kid again!”

“Me too,” AJ grinned.

“AJ, you are a kid.” Seb teased. AJ rolled her eyes.

“Are we all ready?” Tai asked.

Rian and Harry covered their eyes. Rian could hear the Islanders scramble away as they look for places to hide as Harry counted. Once he got to a hundred, Rian opened her eyes. Harry grinned at her. “We’re going to rock this.” He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I’ll check the roof terrace.”

Rian headed over to the hideaway. When Harry kissed her, she felt... nothing. It left her wondering if it was a bad or good thing. She heard splashing coming from the hot tub and headed that direction. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she walked over to Iona and Camilo soaking in the hot tub they weren’t even trying to hide.  
“You guys are so caught.” Rian teased.

“Come join us?” Iona asked.

“Sure for a few minutes,” Rian said, slipping into the hot tub.

“Good, Rian can settle it for us,” Iona said triumphantly.

“What’s going on?” Rian asked.

“I think it’s stupid to wash your legs,” Camilo explained. “You have soapy water running over them. They get clean just fine.”

“I bet you don’t wash your feet either,” Iona said with a shudder.

“Is this what you two are arguing about?” Rian chuckled.

“What do you think, Rian? Wash? Or No?” Camilo asked.

“Camilo, wash your legs and feet.” Rian rolled her eyes. “As riveting as this conversation is, I’m gonna have to ask you two to head the lawn. I found you.”

“Aw,” Iona stuck her tongue out at Rian, who laughed as she pulled herself out of the hot tub. She had other Islanders to seek.

Rian headed to the bedroom next. Upon first inspection, it seemed no one was there. But something seemed off. She saw what looked to be a person in one bed, pulling the duvet off revealed a pile of pillows. Trickery. Rian smiled. She loved a bit of mystery and looked around, debating the next place to check before dropping to the floor beside the bed. She looked over to see Viv’s face a few inches away, with Seb hiding behind her. “Found you.”

“Aw, we even made a decoy and everything.” Seb pouted as he and Viv climbed from beneath the bed.

“I think I understand why cats like to be under beds. That was so cozy.” Viv said.

“I wouldn’t put it that way,” Seb said.

“What, you don’t like being pressed up against me?” Viv teased. Rian giggled.

“That’s a whole other question,” Seb said, blushing.

“You two are adorable,” Rian said.

“Um, Rian?” Viv said, looking at her with concern. “Seb told me what happened with Harry. When we were coupled up, he mentioned winning often, but I thought... it was just bants. We care about you, Rian, so if you feel uncomfortable with anything, let us know. We’ll talk to him.”

Rian reached over to pull Viv into a quick hug. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“We’re caught, so I guess we should head to the lawn,” Seb said, taking Viv’s hand. They walked out of the bedroom. Rian figured she might as well check the dressing room just in case, and she wanted to change into a dry suit anyway after the hot tub. She heard a noise from the cupboard as she walked in. Standing in front of her wardrobe for a moment as Rian debated. Should she whip all the cabinets open? Pretend to be a ghost? But then an evil thought entered her mind, and she smirked.

She opened her wardrobe and angled the door before taking another swimsuit out. She heard a gasp as she changed her outfit behind the door, seemingly absentminded of the fact she was giving whoever was hiding a bit of a peep show just giving glimpses of skin here and there. Once she was finished, she walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door. “Busted.”

The person stepping out of the wardrobe was no one she had met and realizing what he had just seen. She blushed a fantastic shade of red. The guy seemed to recover faster than she did.  
“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Rafi.”

Rian looked at him, and against her better judgment, blushed again but steadied her voice. “Hi, I’m Rian.”

“I can’t say I could have asked for a better-looking girl to find me. You look incredible. The show was enjoyable too.” Rafi teased.

Rian gestured to the wet swimsuit that was hanging. “I had a little hot tub time with Iona and Camilo when I found them... not hiding.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “How long were you hiding?”

“Not long.” Rafi grinned. “I thought I’d join the game and give you a fun surprise to find.” He winked at her. She blushed again, mentally cursing herself to stop. Who was this guy? And why did he affect her this way? “I’ve wanted to meet you for ages, Rian.” He said. “Watching you on the telly. I knew we’d get along.”

“What made you think that?” Rian asked.

“The first challenge.” Rafi said, “That secret was racy but honest. I like that. I knew then you were my kind of girl.” He sighed. “You caught me. I should head over to the lawn, right? Unless...” he gave her a sly look. “You want to chat with me a bit more.”

Rian shrugged. “Sure, why not? Follow me.”

Rian headed up to the roof terrace. She figured if Harry was there, she could introduce them. If not, she could get to know Rafi a bit better. There wasn’t anyone there. Rafi sat down, patting the seat next to him. Rian sat down next to him. “So let’s get to know each other while we have the chance. Ask me anything you like.”

Rian smiled. “OK, where are you from?”

“Born and raised in Bromley. But my parents are from Egypt. Growing up in London, it’s so loud there.” Rafi said.

Rian nodded, “I know I moved from the country to London for work. It’s so loud.”

They took a moment to enjoy the silence before Rafi broke it. “It’s strange for things to be so quiet. The view here is amazing. Have you gotten used to it?”

“Not yet. I consider myself lucky to enjoy it,” Rian replied. “So I’m sure you know I’m a scientist. What do you do?”

“Researching cancer cures.” Rafi smiled. “Amazing work. I’m an actor.”

“Really, anything I might have seen?” Rian asked.

“Probably not. I’m just getting started,” Rafi explained. “I’ve mostly been modeling so far and doing some singing and dancing.”

“Triple threat.” Rian teased. Rafi smiled.

“Out of thousands, they chose us to be on the show.” Rafi mused. “We must be something special.”

“I don’t think being picked for Love Island makes me special.” Rian said thoughtfully, “I think it means I make for good TV. Those are different things.”

“Come off it, Rian! People don’t want to watch ordinary people doing ordinary stuff.” Rafi said. “They want to watch hot people doing cool stuff. So that makes you hot and cool.”

Rian shook her head. “You don’t even know me.”

“I’d like to,” Rafi said. Rian looked at him with surprise. The honesty in his voice was tugging at her. “If you’d like that.”

Her brain told her to be careful but ignoring it, she smiled, “I think I’d like that.”

His smile was blinding. “Good. I can’t wait, but I suppose we should get back to the others.”


	22. A Moment to Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest additions to the Villa meet all the islanders.

Rafi and Rian made their way back to the lawn. "Look what I found in the wardrobe." Rian teased.

"Oh, my gosh! Hi." Elladine greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Viv said, smiling.

"Welcome to the Villa," Nicky said, reaching over to shake Rafi's hand.

"Pleased to be here," Rafi said.

"Hang on..." Camilo looked at Rafi thoughtfully. "I recognize your face. Did you get blown up in a movie?"

"Er, yeah, actually, " Rafi said, looking at Camilo in shock. "A Night to Kill?"

Camilo nodded, "That's it! That was a great film."

"Are you a movie star?" Elladine asked.

"No, not remotely. I had two lines in that film, and then the hero blew me up." Rafi explained.

"So, you were the bad guy?" Seb asked, subtly nudging Rian.

"Yeah, I've always been a bad boy." Rafi teased, winking at Rian.

AJ and Bill came jogging up to the group. "Oh, look, it's the hiding masters!" Rian said.

"Definitely not. Harry found us in two seconds." AJ frowned.

"Don't feel bad. Rian had no problem finding Seb and me." Viv admitted.

"Yeah, and we were in the best hiding place ever. Had a decoy too." Seb said.

"Face it, I was too smart for you," Rian teased. Seb reached over and ruffled her hair. "Where is Harry, anyway?"

The Islanders looked at each other nobody had seen him for a while. Rian looked over at the Villa, and then she saw Harry walking toward the group with another Islander. Rafi had hidden where Rian could find him, so the other new Islander had done the same. Harry cracked a joke, and the girl gave him a playful shove but held on to his arm. "Hey, everyone! This is Lily, who I found in the shower."

"Nice to meet you all." Lily smiled. 

Harry noticed Rian standing with the group and looked back at Lily guiltily. "Um Lily, this is... uh ...."

Rian raised her eyebrows and took control of the situation. "Hi, Lily. I'm Consuela Bananahammock." She teased. "Also known as Rian."

The islanders laughed. "You're proper funny," Lily said. Harry looked relieved.

"Oh, I know exactly who you are," Rafi said smoothly, "Even if Harry doesn't." Rafi put a reassuring hand on her arm and smiled. Harry's eyes flashed, seeing the contact.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He tried to smile but came out as a grimace.

"I'm Rafi." 

"I found Rafi in the wardrobe," Rian explained, trying not to enjoy Harry's reaction.

"Well, there are loads of us now." Harry said, "It will be hard to keep track."

"Some are more memorable than others," Lily said, leveling a glance at Rian before giving Harry a smoldering look.

"I don't know what so hard about it, babes. We lost two. We gained two. Basic math." Rian said sweetly, ignoring Lily's jibe.

A phone buzzed. "It's me," Rafi said, pulling out his phone. "Islanders, it's time to check out. How well do you know your partner?"

The others walked off to the challenge platform. But Seb nudged Rian, "Way to show class, babes." Viv nodded with a smile.

Everyone stood in their couples. "Since Lily and I aren't coupled up with anyone. We'll be hosting this challenge." Rafi explained. "Lily will hand out chalkboards. We'll ask questions, and if your answers match, you get a point."

Once everyone had found a spot to sit. Rafi started reading off index cards. "The first question is for Elladine and Nicky. What is Nicky's greatest fear?"

Nicky quickly jotted something down as Elladine screwed up her forehead thoughtfully and then furiously scribbled. "Turn your boards around, and let's see if you match. " Lily instructed.

"I put his sister's drama," Elladine said as she turned her board around.

"Right on, babe." Nicky grinned, and he turned his board around. Rafi put a tally mark upon the board.

"Next question is for Camilo and Iona," Lily said, holding the next index card. "What is Camilo's most annoying habit?"

Rian could guess this one after their run-in earlier. The couple jotted down their answers. "Camilo doesn't wash his legs," Iona answered, turning around her board.

"What? I thought it was my unholy love of board games." Camilo said in raising his eyebrows. 

"The washing thing is gross," Iona stated. "Rian, back me up on this."

"I told you before, Camilo, wash those legs." Rian teased. The islanders started laughing at the exchange.

"OK, this next question is for Rian and Harry." Rafi said, "Oh, this is juicy. How many Islanders has Rian slept with?"

Rian blushed but wrote down one. "Harry, what's your answer?" Lily asked.

Harry turned his board around. It read five. Rian looked at it in shock as she turned her board around. Bill beamed. AJ was furious. "What kind of girl do you take her for, Mate?"

"I know she snogged almost every boy and some girls," Harry retorted. "So, I thought..."

Tai looked angry. "Well, you thought wrong. I was coupled up with her, and we never did."

"Same," Camilo stated.

"Wow, Harry, you basically called your partner a slut." Iona stated as Camilo shook his head.

"Wait, where is Rian?" Seb asked worriedly. 

She had left. Rafi's phone buzzed. "They are telling us to finish the challenge. Rian is at the beach hut. She will join us later." 

"She'll be OK, babe," Viv said to Seb, who was looking worried.

"I still think we should check on her after," Seb said. Viv nodded.


	23. Have a Drink on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian talks with the producers and makes drinks for the rest of the islanders.

After Rian had left the challenge area, the producers had sent her a text. "Come to the beach-hut."

As she stepped into the beach-hut. There was a pitcher of cold fruit juice waiting for her and a question poised on the TV screen. How are you feeling?

"I'm angry and hurt," Rian answered.

Are you alright to continue the show?

"Yes," She answered. 

Do you mind if we ask you your thoughts on the other Islanders?

"Go ahead. This is more fun than the challenge." Rian smirked. 

What do you think of the girls? 

"Viv is a darling. I love her with Seb. I hope they both find happiness." Rian said, smiling. "Iona is a firecracker, and I love it. Elladine is sweet, but if you push her, I think she has the capacity and tenacity of a bloodhound. She will have to hunt you down and make you sorry." Rian giggled at the thought. "Yasmin is a free spirit. I hope she finds what she is looking for. AJ is a barrel of laughs. I love hanging out with her. I don't know enough about Lily to decide yet, but it seems she's trying to get under my skin about Harry." Rian shrugged. "I have to wonder if Harry was a different person during the date. He was witty and fun. We couple up. He's all serious talking about winning and making me feel like more of an object to help him achieve his goals than a person. Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but I feel like he's different."

What about the rest of the boys?

Camilo is sweet and can cook, which is always lovely. Seb is my best friend, and I want to see him happy. Nicky is like everyone's older brother. Bill is super sweet, and I like his bants. Tai is a babe. He wants everyone to get along and gives the bests hugs. Rafi..." She blushed. "I don't know him well enough to have an opinion yet. He seems nice."

Thanks for your input, Rian. You may head back out and join the islanders again if you wish the challenge is over.

"Can I ask who won?" 

Nicky and Elladine.

"Nice." Rian grabbed the pitcher of juice and walked over to the kitchen. She was busy mixing a drink with the blender. 

Camilo and Iona found her first. "Hey girl," Iona sidled up to her. "You alright?"

"Yea, I just needed a break from some peoples' ideas about me." Rian rolled her eyes. 

"I gotcha, girl," Iona said, eyeing the blender. "Oh, by the way, you might find it amusing to know that Rafi wants to see you in nothing but chocolate."

Rian smirked thoughtfully and chuckled. "I would not be opposed to that."

"What are you making?" Camilo asked. 

"Fruity cocktail with rum," Rian said. "You want one?"

"Um, yes," They said in unison. Rian poured three glasses and handed them out.

Iona took a sip." Wow, this is great!"

Camilo tasted his and called out. "Hey guys, Rian's making cocktails in the kitchen." In less than 10 minutes, most of the islanders had crowded into the kitchen except for Harry and Lily.

Seb was at her side. "Look. if you need to talk."

"I know, thanks, hun." Rian gave him a smile before whispering. "I'll tell you everything later." She turned back to the blender, making more drinks.

Rafi moved to stand by Seb. "I think she's amazing."

"She is," Seb said. "I don't know what she's looking for, but I hope she finds it."

Rian held two more drinks and walked over to Nicky and Elladine. "For the winners of the challenge."

"Aw, you're so sweet, babes." Elladine gushed.

"Thanks." Nicky smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "You holding up, alright?"

"Yea, I'm good," Rian answered, smiling at him.

"I don't blame her for leaving, though," Iona said.

AJ nodded, "But I am curious now. Who did you sleep with? I know it wasn't me, and Tai and Camilo both admitted it wasn't them. Unless you did bits with Harry last night..." Rian rolled her eyes. "OK, nope." AJ's gaze went over to Yasmin. "I heard you guys in the hot tub during the sleepover..." Yasmin shook her head. "But then I joined you, and then the three of us… didn't go that far," She grinned wickedly, "But that only leaves Bill."

Rian knew her face was probably a fantastic crimson color, but she shrugged. "You're right. But why was it so important?"

"I'm just nosy," AJ answered teasingly before she turned to Bill.

Bill smiled. "Yea, it was me, and I'll never forget it." Then he did something that shocked them all. He shut up and didn't say another word about it. No matter how many times AJ asked.

The drinks slowed, and the islanders thinned out. Soon it was only Tai, AJ, Rafi, and Rian in the kitchen. Rian was washing up when Tai stood, "I think I may have to carry her."

Rian smiled at AJ, who have fallen asleep. "She's so adorable." Tai reached over, easily picking her up. 

"Have a good night Rian," he nodded, "you too, Rafi."

Rian was just about to leave the kitchen when Harry walked in. "I'd like to speak to Rian for a few minutes. Alone." He said, giving Rafi an odd look. Rafi nodded and headed toward the Villa.

"What's on your mind?" Rian asked, making herself busy wiping down the table.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, "I assumed a lot of stuff that wasn't true."

"You did," Rian said, turning to look at him. Her gaze wasn't accusatory. "But I'm not mad about it. It's apparent that this isn't going to work with us." 

She cocked her head to look him in the face as he seemed to be hiding from her. "You had this whole guilty look about you when you showed up with Lily, and that tells me you like her," Rian said. "Since they brought new islanders in, there is probably going to be one more recoupling." She walked over to the sink and rinsed the cloth before absentmindedly washing the counter a second time. "It's apparent she really likes you too. Or she wouldn't be trying to make me jealous."

"What makes you think I'm into her," Harry asked.

Rian rolled her eyes, "Mate, seriously. You. Forgot. My. Name." She annunciated each word. "You didn't stop her from touching you all day long. If you were into me and not her, you wouldn't feel comfortable with that. I'm not angry about it. I want you to be happy. So if you like her, go for it. I’ll couple up with Rafi."

Harry chuckled wryly, "You are way too nice." He walked back into the Villa without another word.


	24. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian doesn't understand Harry's reaction and tries to get some air to sort out her feelings.

Rian went up the roof. It was too awkward to sleep in a bed with Harry. He was acting weird. She didn’t understand it. He obviously liked Lily, and Lily liked him. What was the problem?  
She sat looking out at the sky until she heard footsteps on the stairs. 

Rafi smiled when he saw her. “Everything all right? You weren’t getting ready to turn in with the others.” Rian nodded as he sat down. “Mind if I join you?”

Rian shrugged. “Sure.” 

“Rough day?” Rafi teased. 

“I’m okay. Things are a little weird right now. I don’t want to sleep in the same bed as Harry, knowing he’s been flirting with Lily all day. I thought I might sleep on the day beds or something.” Rian said.

“You really are adorable,” Rafi said. “Harry pies you off. Forgets your name, and you let him keep the bed.”

Rian smiled. “I didn’t mind sleeping out there before it was the being not in a couple that was worrying.” She leaned back to look up at the sky.   
“The stars are amazing here. Less light pollution.” 

Rafi said, leaning back next to her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Rian answered. 

“If Harry and Lily were to couple up. What would you do?” Rafi asked. 

“Probably couple with whoever needed a partner.” Rian said, “I wouldn’t mind coupling up with anyone who’s in the villa. Even it was a friendship coupling.”

“Would you couple up with me?” Rafi asked. 

Rian laughed. “I said anyone in the villa, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Rafi chuckled. “This is nice. We didn’t have much chance to chat earlier. I’ve learned a lot about you from watching you. Do you have questions for me?”

“Sure, do you have any siblings?” Rian asked. 

“I have a brother,” Rafi said. “He’s in a wheelchair because he was in a car accident. He’s been wanting to go to an anime convention in Japan. It’s hard for disabled people to travel.” 

Rian smiled.” That’s sweet.”

“I remember you told Seb you could use another brother,” Rafi said. “You must be close to your brother as well.”

“Yea, our parents died when I was 18 and Theo was 15,” Rian explained. “I didn’t want him to go to foster, so I got custody of him. We take care of each other.”

“That’s pretty impressive,” Rafi said. “You must have been a mature eighteen-year-old to take care of your brother.”

Rian chuckled, “Maybe in some ways. I had some moments for sure. It was hard. But I don’t regret any of it.”

She turned her head to look at him. He was already facing her. “I hope you realize how amazing you are. “

Her heart fluttered. Rian looked back up at the sky. She wasn’t amazing. If he knew why she was here, he wouldn’t say that. Rian hated that it had to be like this, but it had to be. A hand on her cheek broke her out of her thoughts as he gently turned her head toward him. “I don’t know what you were thinking about, but you looked really gloomy. “

She smiled, touched by his compassion. “It’s nothing.” 

He shifted closer to her. His lips gently grazed hers. She wasn’t prepared for the jolt of electricity that this gentle touch gave her. Her breathing stuttered, and he captured her lips fully. Over and over again, he kissed her. Each kiss going deeper than the last. Rafi cupped her face, and her hands covered his. They were melting. The villa was gone. There was nothing else but the feeling of his lips on hers. Nobody had ever kissed her like this. They moved apart just enough to breathe, his hands still cupping her face as her smaller hands rested on his. He pressed his forehead to hers. “I think we need to couple up.”


	25. Friends and Thumbwars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian spends some time with the other Islanders.

Rian woke up on the roof alone. Someone, probably Rafi, had placed a blanket over her. She headed down to the dressing room. In the bedroom, Rafi was showing off his yoga skills. At the same time, Lily challenged Harry to beat him as she 'guided' him with her hands all over him. Rian couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as she walked by. Harry jumped at her unexpected presence. Rian raised her eyebrows at him and shrugged before heading to the dressing room. 

Iona was in the dressing room when she got there. Her face screwed up in disgust. "Harry and Lily aren't even trying to be discrete." 

Rian smiled, "It's funny because Lily thinks I actually care, but I don't. He should just couple up with her."

"I noticed you weren't in bed this morning. Where'd you sleep?" Iona asked. 

"I fell asleep on the terrace," Rian grinned. "The view did a lot for my mental state, not so much for my neck and shoulders." She slipped on a white bikini and twisted her ginger locks into a messy up-do, adding a spritz of her perfume. "I'm gonna get a cup of coffee and head to the gym. Maybe I can stretch and get AJ to rub my neck."

Iona smiled, "Good call. AJ is amazing."

Rian was heading downstairs when she heard Lily and Harry in the lounge. She stopped for a minute to listen in. "Sure, she's super popular on the outside right now. Rian is trending. Why do you want to know?"

It sounded like they were coming closer, so Rian moved along. Seb was waiting with a cup of coffee when she got to the kitchen. "I thought you might need this," Seb said.

"You're awesome," Rian said. 

Seb nudged her with his elbow. "I was wondering. Are you okay? I see Lily talking and touching Harry a lot. If someone did that with Viv, I'd have something to say about it."

Rian shook her head. "Harry and I talked about it last night. I told him to couple up with her. He didn't seem to take to the idea, though."

"You don't care?" Seb said curiously. 

"Nope, if they like each other, what am I going to do about it, anyway," Rian said. "Besides, there are other people in the villa."

Seb nodded. "I think Rafi likes you. He keeps glancing over at you."

"I might fancy him too," She admitted, blushing.

Seb smirked. "Oh, my god! You actually blushed. You do like him. I hope things work out for you." 

Viv came into the kitchen. "Morning Rian," She gave her an empathetic look before turning to Seb. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Rian waved to them as she left. She saw a group of people at the beanbags and what looked like Harry holding hands with Lily, but she paid it no mind as she pulled out a yoga mat and started stretching. Once she got the kinks worked out of her neck and shoulders, she began her Pilates and stretching routine. It felt nice as she hadn't done much of it since coming here. 

She was in a back-bend with one leg raised high when a shadow hit her. "Nice form," Rafi said, sitting back on the weight bench. "You work out daily?" 

"At home, yes, but since I've been here, not so much," She admitted switching legs. She kicked her leg over and did a back walkover standing up. 

Rafi smiled, "Nice, if you wanted to impress me, you have." Rian smiled, rolling her shoulders and neck. "Feeling a bit stiff?"  
He asked, a look of concern crossing his features. 

"A bit," Rian said. "I was going to ask AJ for one of her legendary massages."

"Let me," Rafi said, patting the seat in front of him for her to sit. Rian sat as still as she could. His fingers worked out the stiffness in her shoulders. He gently brushed a few wayward strands of hair off her neck before pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. She shivered at the electricity that ran through her. Her quick intake of breath was telling. He smiled against her neck before pulling away. 

She turned around to face him, her cheeks slightly tinged pink. "Sneak attack," she accused. 

"Would you prefer I attack head-on?" he asked. Not giving Rian the chance to answer, he pressed his lips against hers. His hand fisted her messy bun as he angled her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her hands lightly rested on his chest as he pressed his body into hers. She melted, giving him the control he was asking for until he reluctantly pulled away. "You are stunning. I’ve been wanting to do that since last night."

"We should probably get back to the others," Rian said. 

Rafi nodded, and they walked over to the others who were lounging on the beanbags. Harry and Lily were holding hands. When Harry saw her, he tried to disengage his hand from Lily's. Rian smiled and pretended not to notice 

"What you guys up to?" Rafi asked. 

"Thumb wars," Seb explained. "Lily is winning." 

Lily sat down beside Harry as if staking her claim. Rian chose to ignore the overt challenge. Her gaze flicked over to Rafi flirtatiously. "Mind if I join you, babes?"

Rafi smiled. His green eyes glittered with mischief. "Sure, come sit right here." He slid back on the beanbag and pointed to his lap. Rian smiled and sat where he indicated. Harry gave them a disgusted look but was quickly distracted by Lily's hand, squeezing his leg. 

"We were chatting about strength," Harry said. "I think my strongest muscles are my triceps." He flexed his arms as Lily giggled admiringly. Rafi glanced at Rian with raised eyebrows. Rian shrugged. 

"I open up my shop every morning, so my arms are strong," Seb said.

Iona snorted. "Are you kidding me? I've bet you never climbed a pylon in a blizzard."

"Has anyone?" Seb asked dubiously. 

"How about you, Rian?" Rafi asked. 

"My brain is my strongest muscle." Rian teased, "You should see me do a sudoku. Fastest in town."

"Oh, I've noticed," Rafi replied. His words ghosted over her neck, and she shivered. He chuckled lightly and looked over to see if Harry noticed, but Harry seemed to be engrossed in Lily talking about wrist exercises. 

"Lily's thumbs are really strong," Harry said. 

"I've never heard that one before," Lily said, beaming under Harry's praise. "I'm the reigning champion, so it must be true." 

Rafi smirked, "Why is everyone so worried about thumb strength?"

"Well, it says something about your... manual dexterity," Lily said. It was obvious she was trying to be sexy. Lily gave Harry a smoldering look and laid a hand on his thigh before squeezing it. Harry's eyes opened wide. "Yeah... I see what you mean."

"I don't know about that," Rian replied, "I think sexy starts with the mind." She winked at Rafi, who's smirk got wider. 

"Definitely," Rafi said, brushing Rian's hair and tucking it behind her ear affectionately. Harry noticed and gave Rafi a dirty look. Before the moment could get any more awkward. Rian's phone buzzed. 

She read it and smiled gently at Harry. "Isn't that sweet? I got a date." Harry's phone buzzed too. "Oh, you got a date too, hun. That's wonderful." There was nothing facetious in her voice. She was genuinely happy for him. 

Lily looked at her in surprise. She cocked her head, studying Rian for a moment. "Maybe we should get ready together, babes."

Rian shot her a smile. "I'd like that."


	26. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian and Harry both have dates.

Rian and Lily entered the dressing room. Rian headed toward her wardrobe cubby as Lily said, “I don’t understand you. You should be pissed. I’d be pissed if I were you.”

“Why would I be?” Rian asked. 

“I’m grafting on your partner.” Lily blurted.

“It’s fine,” Rian said, “he obviously likes you. I told him last night he should couple up with you at the next recoupling.”

“Sure you did,” Lily said sarcastically. “Harry told me you’d never let him go. I’m here to tell you if you are grafting on Rafi to get back at him, it’s not working. I can see right through your petty act of being happy for us.”

“Okay?” Rian was confused, but rather than argue with someone who had their mind made up. She finished dressing and left. She had hoped that she and Lily would be friends, but apparently, that wasn’t going to happen, at least until Lily realized that Rian had no designs on Harry. 

The jeep took Rian to the picnic area at a citrus grove. She saw Rafi waiting at a table for her. His face lit up when he saw her. “You look fantastic. Better dressed than I am.” 

“I wasn’t sure what shoes were appropriate for a picnic,” Rian admitted.

“I think you picked perfectly,” he said as he gazed from her ruffled off the shoulder coral sun-dress to her sand-colored high-heeled sandals.

“You always look amazing.” Rian smiled. As she stepped over to the table, he rushed to move the chair out for her. 

“Let me get that for you,” Rafi said. 

“Thank you,” Rafi pushed the chair in as she sat down. He moved back around the table and poured a glass of champagne for each of them. 

“I’m glad I got the opportunity to ask you out properly,” Rafi said, smiling as he took her hand. “Look, I’m going to get right to the point. I’m a confident guy. I see something I want, and I go for it. Right now, that is you. If you aren’t interested by the end of this date, just let me know, and I’ll take that on the chin and move on, no questions asked. Fair?”

“Fair,” Rian said.

“Alright, great! Let’s just enjoy ourselves for a bit and talk about something other than the Villa.” He said. 

“I’ll drink to that,” Rian answered. They clinked glasses and drank. “Let’s talk about work.” 

“Yours or mine?” He squeezed her hand. 

“Both, either,” Rian answered. 

“I gotta say it’s always a treat when someone has beauty and brains.” Rafi smiled. “Being a scientist is one of those jobs that people would love to have because it sounds cool.”

“You really think so?” Rian asked. 

“Yea, just because I’m not sciencey doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate it. Rafi explained, “Do you enjoy it?”

“I do,” Rian said. “I want to help people. Cancer is an insidious disease that gives no quarter. It doesn’t care who you are or how old you are.”

Rafi nodded. “True.”

“And you are an actor,” Rian said, smiling, “But not just any actor if I remember correctly, you can sing, dance, and model.”

“I try not to do them all at once,” Rafi said. “Really, though, I’m just getting started. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do. You should follow your dreams, right?”

A flit of sadness seemed to cross Rian’s features, but it was gone as soon as he noticed it. “Always, can’t argue with that.” She said brightly.

“Would you like to walk around and check out the grove?” Rafi asked. 

“Of course,” She stood with him and took a few steps. “Um, one sec.” Reaching down, she pulled her sandals off. And set the shoes back on beside the table. 

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“The heels were sinking because the ground is soft here,” Rian explained. “I’d be more likely to twist an ankle that way.”

“I like a girl who is adaptable,” Rafi smiled. He held his hand out to her, and she took it. “I’m curious which one of the four affection animals you are.”

Rian looked at him, curiously, “What are you talking about?”

“A discussion I had with Harry and Lily this morning.” He explained. “Harry said there were basically 4 affection areas that people fall into, and they relate them to certain animals. Bees- which are the workers, builders, and the givers. Wolves - who are loyal, stand guard and want to spend time with their loved ones. Dolphins- who are the communicators, the talkers usually the first ones to talk about their feelings. Then the Octopuses, or is it octopi? - they are touchy-feely, physical touch, and sex are the way they express themselves.”

Rian chuckled. “I was curious the one day, so I have an answer for Octopus. The word octopi is wrong because only words with Latin roots get the ‘I,’ and Octopus is a Greek word. Octopods would be correct, but its usage is outdated, so octopuses is used.”

“See, so smart.” Rafi grinned. 

Rian shook her head. “Always curious. What animal did you identify with?”

“Lily said she was a dolphin, and Harry said he was a bee.” Rafi replied thoughtfully, “I think I identify with the wolves. What do you think?”

“Well, based on the descriptions, I guess I’m more like an octopus,” Rian said. 

“That would explain your penchant for cuddling with people and falling asleep,” Rafi teased. Rian blushed. “It’s adorable.” His face became serious. “If I’m honest, I came here pretty cynical. I never had much luck in love. I was interested in meeting you before I came here, but you’ve impressed me.”

Rian smiled. “You are super sweet.” 

“Thanks,” He smiled. “I do think I have got a lot to offer. I wouldn’t be here otherwise. Apart from being smart, sexy, and confident, I mean.”

“And humble,” Rian teased.

“But seriously, I don’t want you to get the wrong impression of me. The producers threw me in here to stir things up, obviously. But I’m more than that. And I do actually like you. More than I usually like someone after a day. We have a spark ... and I’d like to see where it goes.” He sighed wryly, “Look at me getting all sentimental. I’m not usually like this.” He leaned in slightly, a smile tugging on his lips. “That’s what you do to me.” He was waiting for her to make the first move. 

Rian smiled. She knew this game and had played it. Placing a hand on his chest, she gently nudged him to step back until his back was pressed against a tree. Cupping his jaw, Rian tilted his lips toward hers and pressed a kiss to his lips. She could feel him smile for a moment before responding as his arms slid around her, pulling her even closer to him. Pulling back for air, Rian lingered, letting her lips sit millimeters from his as he waited for her to continue. When she didn’t, he smiled. “I’m breathless. Good job.” He loosened his grip, and she stepped back. “I think this date is going well.”

“Believe what you want to believe, babes.” Rian teased. 

“I guess I should stop pussyfooting.” He said. “I don’t know one hundred percent of what you’re thinking, but I think we’ve enjoyed each other’s company. At some point, there’s going to be at least one more recoupling for Lily and I. Rian, would you want me to pick you if I get the chance?”

“You know, I don’t feel that way about Harry. You’re right. We have a spark. I would like to see where this takes us.” Rian said, dropping her gaze. For as long as I am able... she added silently.

Rafi’s face lit up in delight. Forgetting she was standing right there. He clenched his fist and pumped it. “Aw, yeah. Get in!” He catches Rian looking at him with an amused smile. “Ha! Sorry. I am pleased, though. I put my eggs in your basket, to be honest. That could have gone terribly, but I’m thrilled it didn’t.” He glanced at the sky. The sun was setting. “I think we should probably get back.”


	27. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes during the Retro 90's party rock the Villa.

The girls walked into the lounge. The producers had transformed it into a Techno club. When Rafi saw Rian walk in wearing low-cut ripped denim jeans and a jade crop top that stopped just under her breasts, his mouth dropped open. He didn’t understand it, really. Rafi had seen her in swim-wear, but something about her outfit was just hotter somehow. He wasn’t sure if it was how her stomach was obviously defined but soft or how the jeans cupped her ass perfectly.

“Damn, Rian looks amazing, ” Bill said to Rafi. Rafi could only nod in agreement. Once Big T showed up, the party was on. Everyone was on the dance floor, showing off their best moves.

The music cut off suddenly, and an old school ring tone came over the speakers. Big T picked up his phone. “Islanders, it’s time for Lily and Rafi to decide who they want to couple up with. Lily is going first.”

Lily stepped forward, looking nervous. “I knew when I came here what Islander I was interested in. And even as I spent more time with him, I felt even stronger that way.” She looked over at Harry longingly. “But when I asked if he would be willing to couple up, he told me he was staying with his partner. So I had to make another choice. The boy I want to couple up with is ... Nicky.”

Rian didn’t even process the shock. She immediately went to Elladine’s side, pulling her into a hug as tears spilled down Elladine’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, Elladine.” Nicky walked over to Elladine and kissed her on the cheek before walking over to Lily. 

Tim’s phone went off again. “Rafi, it’s your turn.”

“Read the room, man!” Seb snarled as the rest of the islanders surrounded Elladine.

“I don’t make the rules,” Big T said regretfully. “Rafi, we need your decision.”

Rafi sighed and looked straight at Rian. “Like Lily, I came here with one person on my mind. Unlike Lily, I didn’t have a second option.” He looked over at Nicky, “Um, no offense.” Nicky nodded and gave Rafi a wry smile. “No, I put my eggs all in one basket... and it seems that gamble paid off as when I asked this person if she’d be interested in me picking her... she said yes. So tonight, the person I want to couple up with is Rian.”

Seb mouthed, “whoa,” and gave Rian a thumbs up. 

Harry’s face dropped. “No... did that really just happen?” 

Rian looked at him. “It did, babes. It was obvious to me and everyone else here you and Lily fancy each other. I told you I would not stand in the way.” The other islanders nodded.

“You told him that?” Lily asked. 

Rafi came over to put his arm around Rian. “I did,” Rian answered. 

“Alright, Harry, mate, you’re now single,” Big T said.

“Nope,“ Harry said, cutting off anything else Big T was going to say. “I’m leaving. Rian, I thought we had something special.” 

He started to walk away. Rian stepped forward and called out. “And that is why you will never reach your ambitions.” Harry turned around to look at her furiously. “You told me yourself. When things get too hard, you drop them. That is exactly what you are doing here. You didn’t want to stay coupled with me because you fancy me. I’ve become somewhat popular, and you want to feed your ambitions through me. We might be in this house cut off from the outside, but we hear the things other people say. I heard you and Lily in the lounge this morning.”

Lily gasped and went pale. 

Rian ignored it and continued glaring at Harry. “You don’t get to play the victim here. If you want to win so badly, why don’t you take a chance with her and see if you can do it on your own merit, instead of waiting to couple up with someone you really didn’t fancy that much. You should consider yourself lucky she forgives you for lying.”

Harry’s shoulders sagged as the weight of Rian’s words hit him. He studied the floor for several minutes before striding angrily over to Rian. Rafi pulled Rian closer. Harry sighed, “You’re right. Rian, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t bear the thought of losing. I need to make this right.” He took a deep breath and walked up to Elladine. “Look, this is my own selfish fault. But would you couple up with me as friends until we get it figured out?”

“As long as I don’t have to hide my feelings for Nicky. I’m okay with it,” Elladine said, wiping away the last of her tears and giving Harry a small smile. 

Lily walked over to Rian. “I treated you terribly, and I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Rian said, “and I also know that you were lied to. Apology accepted.” She reached over and tugged Lily into a hug. The girl stiffened in shock for a moment before hugging Rian back.

Big T smiled. “Now, we need to get this party back on track!”

Soon the islanders were dancing. Rafi took Rian’s hand, “Will the prettiest girl in the villa dance with me?”

Rian smiled. “I would love to.” 

Rafi led her out to the dance floor. “You look so damn good in that outfit. It should be criminal.” Surprisingly, instead of just wrapping his hands around her waist and shuffling his feet. He placed one hand in hers and the other on the small of her back. Rian followed his lead. 

Rafi looked at her roguishly, “Do you always follow someone’s lead?”

Rian smiled, “not always. I’m adaptable. I can lead as well. But you aren’t talking about dancing, are you?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” He teased. “I admit I usually take the lead on things, but I might be willing to try something new.”

Big T walked over to them. “Hey, I wanted to offer you some time in the VIP booth if you want it.”

“The VIP Booth?” Rian asked. 

“Well, you might know it as the hideaway. For tonight though, it’s the VIP Booth.” He explained. 

“Yea, let’s go.” Rian smiled.


	28. VIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big T gives Rafi and Rian some recovery time as VIPs.

Big T had led them to the VIP Booth/ Hideaway. The producers had redecorated, but Big T's plans went awry from there. The champagne he offered was empty. So he offered to get them drinks, which seemed a bit odd even if he was the guest DJ. He quickly left, leaving Rafi and Rian alone. 

"Do you think he planned this?" Rian asked. 

"I don't know," Rafi answered, raising his eyebrows. He was just as confused as she was.

They could hear the music from the party. Rian smiled, looking at the dancer's pole. She stood up and walked over to it. Reaching up over her head, she swung around it, hooking her heel around the pole gracefully as she moved. 

"You know how to pole dance?" Rafi asked, his verdant eyes glittered with desire. 

"A little," Rian said, "I took a class. It's a great way to keep in shape." She turned, pressing her back into the pole as she posed like a pin-up. 

"Beautiful," Rafi said, "You spoil me."

"Who said I was doing this purely for your benefit?" She teased, turning her back to him as she slipped out of her shirt. She turned around and playfully tossed her shirt at him. 

He caught the shirt and looked at her in disbelief as her hand went to the button, fastening her jeans. The way she walked back over to him made his heart skip a beat. She was a predator stalking her prey, and he loved it. He couldn't help but remember what Bill said and wonder what she had done to him. Bill had been uncharacteristically quiet about it, even when AJ had begged for the deets.

Rafi was torn from his thoughts by Rian climbing into his lap. "Big T might come back anytime." He said worriedly. 

"Well then, we need to hurry..." She teased, pushing his jean jacket over his shoulders. 

He wasn't about to say no. He shrugged off the jacket. Rian's fingers slid under his shirt before he had a chance to pull it off. Manicured fingers, smaller than his, roamed over his body gently prodding, pressing, caressing, leaving tingles in their wake as Rafi let her explore. She gently pulled off the rest of his clothes. He loved the fact that she wasn't shy about it. A chill ran down his body as her lips traveled over his neck and down his chest. She stepped back to kneel as her mouth ran down his stomach. It stopped Rafi in his tracks as he watched her.

She smirked roguishly at him." You waiting for something?" Her breath brushed over him, making him shudder. Enveloping him in her mouth elicited a groan from him. His fingers wove into her hair, wanting her to move. Rafi could feel her amusement as she agreed to his unspoken request. He watched through hooded eyes as she brought him to the brink and let him hang there. Shit! He couldn't. He wanted her to end his torment, but at the same time, he never wanted it to stop. Rian moved back as her mouth slid off of him. He immediately missed the warmth of her mouth. He looked on as she picked up her jeans and pulled a condom out of the pocket.

Rian's intake of breath wasn't lost on Rafi. He thought she'd stop for a moment, but she placed her hands on his shoulders, using them as leverage as she moved. He moved his hands to her hips. As she shifted her hand to move it toward her center, he caught it. "Please, let me." 

Instead of answering him, she kissed him deeply, releasing his hand. His fingers explored, trying to find what she liked. He knew once he discovered it. She shuddered, and her pace increased. He smiled and whispered in her ear. "That's it, Kitten, take what you want."

Rafi increased pressure. Rian stuttered in her movements but didn't stop. He smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long. Moments later, under his relentless pressure, she shattered. Spasming around him as her cry of pleasure pushed him over the precipice as well. 

Once their breathing returned to normal, they quickly dressed, not knowing how soon Big T would return. He walked in a few moments later with what looked like water with asparagus in it.

"I thought you went for rum and coke?" Rafi said, taking the offered drink. 

"I couldn't find any, so I brought this instead." Big T explained. 

"Your asparagus drink?" Rian asked.

Big T nodded, "I changed it. Tell me what you think?"

Rafi gingerly took a sip." It's got an interesting aftertaste."

"Perhaps we should let the others visit with Big T," Rian said, standing. "I know Seb would love an autograph."

"You know, I think you two will be just fine." Big T smiled. "Good luck, but I don't think you'll need it."


	29. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Islanders make decisions.

Rian woke first, looking over at Rafi. Somehow the man managed to look both childlike and sexy in repose. Rian smiled wistfully and turned to look at the ceiling. She was already in too deep with him. There would obviously be no more recouplings. At least she could cut anything short before feelings really took hold before. The sinking feeling in her chest told her that this was going to hurt much more. 

"Hey, beautiful," Rafi said, reaching to turn her head toward him. Pulled from her thoughts, she smiled at him as he gently pressed his lips to hers. "I don't know why you had such a sad expression on your face. But I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Rian gently kissed him back. "I'm fine."

"Okay, but the offer still stands," He said, looking at her dubiously.

They snuggled together for a few more moments until Rafi's stomach growled. "I think that's a sign." Rian teased as she got up and headed to the dressing room. 

Rafi was waiting when Rian left the dressing room. "Shall we?" He held out his arm. Rian smiled and took his arm. When they got to the kitchen, the other islanders were eating. Camilo had made breakfast, and everyone was already tucking in. Seb and Viv shifted their chairs to make room for them. 

"Good morning!" Viv said cheerily. 

"Morning, Viv," Rian said, smiling. 

The cheerful morning chatter was friendly after the drama of the previous night. Once breakfast had been eaten, Nicky stood up and clapped his hands. "I'd like to have everyone's attention, please." Elladine stood up and put a gentle hand on Nicky's shoulder. 

"I love how supportive you've been of Elladine and me, but we had a talk last night," Nicky said. Harry and Lily went to stand beside them. "We also had a long talk with Harry and Lily. We've decided to leave the Villa. Elladine and I don't care about winning. We just want to be together." 

Everyone started talking at once. "Wait," Harry called out. "Please listen."

The islanders turned to him. "Lily and I have decided to leave as well." He looked over at Rian. "I'm not giving up, but I want to see if I can walk away and put my efforts into creating a life with Lily instead of being so focused on winning. I really enjoyed working at my mom's real estate office when I was younger, so maybe I'll go back and try that. "

Rian nodded. "I get it. I wish the best for you both." 

"We've already packed and put our bags by the front door," Nicky said quietly. The rest of the Islanders surrounded the two couples. Sharing hugs and their farewells. Everyone walked to the villa doors to see them off. 

Everyone was quiet after they left. Rafi grabbed Rian's hand, leading her over to the daybeds. "You okay?" He asked. 

"Yea, I can't say I blame them." Rian shook her head. "No one is going to vote for a friendship couple to win, and there will not be any more recouplings... just dumpings. Why be miserable about it when they could be on the outside, getting on with it?"

Rafi looked at Rian curiously. "Would you walk?"

"No," Rian said. "Regardless of whether I win or lose. I believe in seeing things through."

The sound of Rian's phone woke her. She didn't remember falling asleep after the sandcastle challenge. Rafi lay next to her, lightly snoring. He cracked open an eye as she moved to look at the message blearily. "Hey, guys! I've got a text." 

The others made their way over to the daybeds. Once everyone was there, Rian read... "Islanders, it's time to get you glad rags on! Each couple must now get ready to go on their final date." 

"I wonder where they will have us go?" AJ said," I hope it's something active like zip lining."

Tai smiled. "I'd be up for that." The Islanders headed back toward the Villa in higher spirits than earlier. 

Rian was almost finished getting ready when Rafi stepped into the dressing room. He looked her over. "You look beautiful." Rian reached to zip up the back of her dress, but it stuck.   
"You want some help with that?" Rafi asked.

"Please," Rian said, shifting her ginger waves out of the way as she turned around. He tugged the zipper into place and pressed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, making her shiver.   
"Sneak attack," she accused quietly. Rafi smirked. 

Rafi's phone beeped. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he glanced at the screen." We're going on a date in a hot-air balloon." 

"That sounds like fun," Rian said with a smile. "A little scary, though."

"If you get scared," Rafi smiled, "You can always hold on to me." He reached over, grabbing her hand, "Let's go."


	30. Last Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders go on their last date before the finale.

Rian looked nervous as they walked up to the hot-air balloon. Rafi smiled at her in amusement. "It'll be alright. I got you." He held out his hand. Rian hesitated for a moment before taking his hand. 

He smirked as she stepped up and pulled her into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You just need to trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." Rian let him hold her. She really wished she could tell him everything, but that was impossible. He would probably hate her then. Better to keep things the way they are and deal with the fallout as it comes. "Rian?" Rafi was looking at her curiously. "Are you alright? You look like you're about to cry. If you're that scared, we don't need to do it."

Rian smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You're the sweetest. I'm alright. Let's do this." 

He gave her a worried glance and nodded, but his arm didn't leave her waist. The balloon swayed as it lifted. They drifted up over the Spanish countryside. "It's beautiful up here," Rian said.

Rafi smiled, pulling her a bit closer. "So are you." He huffed in amusement, "Okay, that was cheesy. But do you think we should elect a Captain in case something happens? Just in case we end up floating away and have to start a new life here. "He smirked. "I don't know about you, but I feel like I've got natural leadership qualities to head up an expedition like this."

Rian chuckled inwardly. She would give him this. "I'm not really the captaining type. Besides, I think you'd look handsome with a captain's hat."

"What's a captain's hat look like?" Rafi asked curiously.

"You know one of those big triangular hats? It would look great on you." Rian answered.

Rafi smiled roguishly, "I'll be your captain any time, babe." 

She giggled, "now that was cheesy. Everything said, though, I don't know how to steer this thing. So either way, we're going to have to go wherever the wind blows us."

"Still, it's a nice thought," Rafi said, brushing a kiss across her cheek. Rian tilted her face up to him, and his lips met hers. The world melted away for a moment. They pulled away from each other, slightly breathless. "I can't wait to spend more time with you once the summer is over."

"Why can't we just stay here?" Rian asked. She really didn't want to think about what was going to happen after.

"That would be fun," he said, smiling, "we're alone. We can do whatever we want." He looked down at her nervously for a moment. "Maybe you'd like to meet my brother after we're finished here? And maybe my parents?"

Rian smiled. She could dream, couldn't she? "I would love that. I should make baklava."

Rafi beamed. "That's the way to their hearts. It'll be love at first sight." She buried her head into his chest. This just kept getting harder and harder. "I haven't actually brought anyone to meet my family before. I've had girlfriends before, obviously, but it's never really been serious enough to... take the plunge." Her heart ached. Rafi was so sweet, and she knew it was all a gamble. He continued talking, but Rian was thinking about someone else. She really needed to get it together, at least for now. "Listen, Rian, I know it's still the early days for us. But I just wanted to say... I'm so, so glad I met you, and there's nobody else I'd rather be leaving Love Island with. Whatever happens in the final, I really see a future for us outside the Villa."

Rian smiled. "Shush, let's just enjoy this moment."

"You're right. I'm getting carried away," Rafi said, pulling her to his chest again as he squeezed her into a hug. "For now, let's just enjoy this view." The sky was darkening, and one by one, the stars were lighting up the night. The only sound was the distant sigh of the ocean." I wish we never had to go back down."


	31. Moving Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in the Villa are moving fast as the Islander's time is drawing to the end.

No sooner did they get back to the Villa, and text came in... Another dumping. Rian and Rafi sat nervously with the other islanders. They were waiting for the results of the public vote. Rafi’s phone buzzed, making the islanders jump. He looked at Rian and panicked. “Let’s stay positive. We face this together,” Rian said, wrapping one arm around Rafi the other around Seb. The other Islanders took her example until they were a human side hug chain.

Rafi took a deep breath and looked at the phone. “The couple that will leave the island is Bill and Yasmin.” Rian was on her feet, hugging them both before the others could even stand up.

They threw their arms around Rian, gratefully squeezing her back. “Thanks, Rian,” Bill said. 

Yasmin leaned back to study Rian, “The universe gives, and the universe takes away. I guess all we can do is learn to embrace it and keep flowing towards the next good thing.” 

The other islanders come over and hug them. Finally, Yasmin stepped away. “We should probably get packed.” Bill nodded, wiping a wayward tear from his eye. 

“I think I’m gonna go help them pack,” Rian said. 

Rafi smiled. “You’re such a softy. I’m sure they will appreciate it.”

Rian entered the dressing room. “Yas.” 

Yasmin smiled. “I should have known you’d see us off. It’s just like you. There is something I wanted to say to you anyway.” Rian looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. “I know there is something more going on. It feels like you carry a heavy burden that makes you sad.” Rian schooled her face, trying not to panic. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it,” Yasmin continued. “The universe has its own plans, and everything will be as it should... I truly believe that. So don’t worry.” Yasmin reached over, tugging Rian into a hug. “You can always talk to me.”

Rian nodded, afraid her voice would give her away if she said anything. Yasmin stepped away, zipping up her make-up case. “I think someone else wants a bit of time before we leave.” Rian turned around to see Bill standing in the doorway with a faint smile on his face. He stepped back as Yasmin slipped out the door.

“Sweet of you to come to say goodbye to us.” He said thickly. 

“I had to,” Rian dropped her eyes to the floor. 

“Well, if I ever need a partner to put up a tent with, I know who to call,” He said with a quick chuckle.

Rian huffed in amusement. “We made a wonderful team.”

“Yea,” Bill smiled wistfully. 

Rian could tell he questioned things, but he didn’t want actually to ask. She smiled, opening her arms, “come here.” 

Bill stepped over, accepting her hug. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pressed his forehead into her own. “I’ll never forget you. “

Rian gently kissed him. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but a heartfelt one. “I hope you find your happiness, Bill.”

Rian stepped away, and Bill nodded gratefully at her. She understood he couldn’t speak right now. Heading into the bedroom, they caught up with Yasmin. “I think it’s time,” Yasmin said. The others were waiting at the door. Rian hung back so that the other islanders could say their goodbyes. Bill leaned over to whisper something to Rafi, who nodded and clapped him on the back before looking over at Rian.

Yasmin and Bill clasped hands as they walked out of the door and into the dark night.


End file.
